Ein Fluch und seine Folgen
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen PerspektiveACHTUNG: Ihr entsc
1. Eine Begegnung mit Folgen

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: Cyberrat**

**Kapitel: 1?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 2 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 01 – Eine Begegnung mit Folgen**

Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel am Kamin und blätterte in einem dicken, mit schwerem Leder eingebundenen Buch. Sein Gesicht war nachdenklich und mit jeder Seite, die er umblätterte verfinsterte sich sein Blick und die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich.

Plötzlich klappte er das Buch zu und warf es auf den Couchtisch, wo es mit einem lauten Knall aufschlug und durch die Wucht noch etwas über den Tisch schlitterte.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte er und stand auf.

Er schritt an sein Bücherregal heran, welches eine gesamte Wand seines Wohnzimmers einnahm. Immer wieder wanderte seine Hand über die Buchrücken und blieb auf einem von diesem liegen. Leicht, mit schnellem Griff zog er es halb hinaus und stopfte es dann doch wieder zurück an seinem Platz.

Er hatte diese Bücher schon oft genug durchgeblättert, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis, der ihm weiterhelfen würde. Jedoch ergebnislos.

Auf seiner Suche, war er sogar bei einem Märchenbuch angekommen. Es war das Buch gewesen, welches er wütend auf den Tisch geschmissen hatte. Doch das einzig passende Märchen, welches er gefunden hatte, war _„Die Schöne und das Biest"_ gewesen.

„Alles Schwachsinn, einen Fluch löst man nicht mit einem einfachen: Ich liebe Dich!´

Die Muggelkinder schienen recht einfältig zu sein, wenn sie glauben, dass sich so Probleme lösen."

_Diese _Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont _schien noch nie einer richtigen Hexe begegnet zu sein. Des Weiteren hatte er scheinbar nicht das Pech gehabt, von eben jener verflucht worden zu sein. Die Glückliche.´_

Severus verfluchte sich nun selbst.

„Warum konnte ich auch einfach nicht meine vorlaute Klappe halten? Aber nein, ich muss es ja schaffen, dieses Weibstück zu erzürnen. Argh!..."

_So hat das keinen Zweck, Severus. Beruhige dich, trink einen Tee und lass dir die Begebenheit noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.´_

Mit einem Aufseufzen trug er einem herbeigerufenen Hauself auf, ihm eine Kanne Tee zu bringen.

Nachdem diese ihm gebracht worden war, ließ er sich erneut in dem Sessel am Kamin nieder und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und schloss die Augen. Müde strich er sich über die Nasenwurzel und begann sich zu erinnern. Vielleicht fiel ihm ein wichtiges Detail ein, was ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

**Rückblick:**

Severus Snape war nie der kontaktfreudigste Mensch gewesen. Dies war schon seit seiner frühesten Kindheit so. Doch auch er hat, wie alle Männer, gewisse Bedürfnisse denen er von Zeit zu Zeit nachging.

Heute hatte er sich erneut maßlos über die Inkompetenz seiner Schüler aufgeregt, so dass er hoffte, seine Entspannung bei einem netten Abend, wenn möglich in Gesellschaft zu suchen.

So verließ er das Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen betrat er den Pub „Eberkopf"

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden an den Tischen schweifen und fand, dass dort nichts saß, was seinen Geschmack traf. So ging er an die Theke, wo er einen doch recht hübschen, jungen Mann sitzen sah.

Severus wusste selbst, dass er nicht die Schönheit in Person war, aber sein markantes etwas und seine Sprachgewandtheit hatten ihm bisher schon beachtliche Erfolge beschert, ohne seine Ansprüche runtersetzen zu müssen. An mehr, als an einem One-Night-Stand war er sowieso nicht interessiert.

Gerade wollte er dem Jüngling einen Drink spendieren, als ihm jemand am Ärmel zupfte.

Genervt, weil er glaubte einer seiner Kollegen aus Hogwarts wäre der Störenfried, sah er sich um und sah … nichts.

Wortlos wollte er sich schon wieder an den Wirt wenden und die Drinks bestellen, als eine schneidende Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Guten Abend der Herr. Darf ich ihnen Gesellschaft leisten? Mein Name ist Bathilda Madragorians."  
Severus starrte hinab auf die kleine, pummelige, ältere Hexe, welche ihn da ansprach. Verwirrt brachte er nur ein Nabend!´ heraus.

Die Hexe musterte ihn abschätzend, bemühte sich auf den Barhocker Platz zu nehmen und lammentierte einfach weiter.

„Ich saß an dem Tisch dort drüben", dabei zeigte sie in eine ungefähre Richtung, wo die Tische standen.

„Ihre Erscheinung ist mir bei ihrem Eintreten sofort aufgefallen….Ich habe Sie beobachtet"

Severus öffnete den Mund. Er wollte schon erwidern, dass sie doch zurück an ihren Platz gehen könnte, um ihn von dort weiter zu beobachten, doch er schloss den Mund ohne dies gesagt zu haben.

Auffordernd sah ihn die Hexe an. Scheinbar erwartete sie, dass er ihr einen Drink spendierte.

Doch Severus sah dies gar nicht ein. Lieber verzichtete er ebenfalls auf einen Drink.

Die Hexe sah ihn etwas seltsam an. Sie hatte wohl ebenfalls erwartet, dass er ihr auf den Barhocker half, was er bereits nicht getan hatte.

Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen, sagte jedoch immer noch nichts.

Er bekam nur die Hälfte mit, merkte jedoch schnell, dass diese Hexe scheinbar die wahnwitzige Idee verfolgte, gewisse Absichten an seiner Person zu hegen. Dabei wurde ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Er sollte dies besser gleich richtig stellen. Aber wie macht man einer ältlichen Hexe klar, dass er das männliche Geschlecht dem weiblichen vorzog?

Er räusperte sich gerade, als die Hexe schmachtend nach seiner Hand griff.

„Ich glaube sie … wollen mich hier gerade angraben! Sparen sie sich die Annäherungsversuche!", sprach er in einem abweisenden Ton.

_Suuuper, Severus! Das war sehr taktvoll. Aber dass diese Hexe dir so auf die Pelle rückt, geht nun doch zu weit!´_

Die Hexe wurde erst blass, dann tiefrot im Gesicht und funkelte Severus aus zornigen Augen an.

„So, dem Herrn bin ich wohl nicht gut genug? Sie wollen wohl gerne etwas junges, hübsches? Schönheit und Jugend ist nicht alles und macht nicht glücklich. Man weiß nie, ob man wirklich geliebt wird um seiner Selbst willen, oder wegen seinem Aussehen!"

Plötzlich murmelte sie einige Worte und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Severus Gesicht herum.

Dieser erschrak, als die Hexe ihren Zauberstab zückte. Da er damit nicht hatte rechnen können, kam er so schnell nicht an seinen eigenen Zauberstab, welcher in der Innentasche seiner Robe steckte.

_Erst versteht sie gleich alles falsch, lässt mich noch nicht einmal erklären und nun droht sie mir auch noch mit ihrem Zauberstab.´_

Als jedoch nichts passierte, beruhigte er sich wieder. Finster sah er die Hexe an und wollte gerade sagen, dass sie wohl nicht mehr alle Kessel beieinander hätte, als diese ihn fies angrinste und wortlos das Lokal verließ.

Severus sah ihr nach, schüttelte sich kurz und wandte sich wieder dem Tresen zu. Zu seinem Bedauern, war der junge Zauberer verschwunden.

Verärgert verließ Severus ebenfalls das Lokal und stapfte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Leise fluchte er vor sich hin und schimpfte auf die Hexe, die ihm nun die Tour vermasselt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus sehr spät. Er hatte noch lange nicht einschlafen können. Er fühlte sich so allein.

Müde schleppte er sich ins Bad. Er konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Seltsam, er hatte doch gar nichts getrunken. Dazu war er doch wegen dieser alten Gewitterhexe gar nicht gekommen.

Severus stellte das Wasser im Waschbecken auf kalt und ließ es sich über die Hände laufen. Dann wusch er sich das Gesicht. Als er aufsah, blickte er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und erschrak fürchterlich.

Er drehte sich abrupt um, aber hinter ihm stand niemand.

_Aber … wer war das im Spiegel?´_

Spielte ihm jemand einen Streich? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Es kannte keiner das Passwort um seine Räume zu betreten.

Abermals sah er in den Spiegel. Leicht hob er seine Hand, das Spiegelbild tat es ihm gleich. Seine Hand bewegte er nun leicht winkend. Als das Spiegelbild dies ebenfalls tat, zuckte er zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, wo er einen größeren Spiegel hatte.

Er stellte sich davor und erbleichte, als derselbe Mann ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus anstarrte. Langsam begriff er, dass dieser jemand sein Spiegelbild war.

Er betrachtete sich eingehend.

Seine Nase war gerade, seine Augen blau, seine Zähne strahlend weiß, dass es fast blendete.

Aber … seine Haut, seine vornehme Blässe war einem braungebrannten Teint gewichen. Das Schlimmste jedoch waren seine Haare. Sie waren lang, seidig und fielen ihm in leichten Wellen über die Schultern. Dazu waren sie auch noch: BLOND!

Außerdem war er nur noch um die 28 Jahre alt.

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Gut das konnte er noch, aber … es verfehlte die gewünschte Wirkung. Er fühlte sich nicht besser.

_Vor den Schülern wird das nur lächerlich wirken!´_

Erneut betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und sein Blick glitt über seinen schlanken, leicht muskulösen Körper. Wenigstens der war geblieben.

Letztendlich blieb sein Blick auf seiner Männlichkeit hängen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Diese war unverändert.

Noch immer nicht an seinen neuen Anblick gewöhnt, trat er an seinen Kleiderschrank. Nachdem er diesen geöffnet hatte, war er einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

Seine gewohnten, schwarzen Roben waren verschwunden. Stattdessen hingen dort lauter farbenfrohe Anzüge, Hemden und Roben aus Samt und Seide.

Hektisch durchwühlte er den Schrank und sank entmutigt und den Tränen nahe zu Boden.

So konnte er doch unmöglich in der großen Halle zum Frühstück erscheinen.

Doch plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er hechtete über das Bett und griff seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Dann stellte er sich wieder vor den Spiegel und sprach eine Zauberformel, wobei er den Zauberstab auf seine Haare richtete.

Doch … nichts passierte!

Er wiederholte das ganze und wartete immer hektischer. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen, griff sich in die blonde Lockenpracht und ließ einen Wutschrei aus seiner Kehle.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, er musste doch was tun können. Warum wirkte keiner seiner Zaubersprüche?

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Gemurmel dieser Hexe vom Vorabend ein, genauso wie deren hämisches Grinsen hinterher. Sie musste ihn verflucht haben und der Fluch entfaltete erst jetzt seine Wirkung.

Geschlagen begab er sich zurück ins Bad und nahm zuerst einmal eine Dusche.

Eigentlich hatte er die Zeit nicht mehr, aber seine Erscheinung würde auf jeden Fall Aufsehen erregen. Folglich war es egal, ob er pünktlich zum Essen erschien oder nicht.

Er entstieg der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Er vermied den Blick in den Spiegel, er konnte sich einfach nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnen.

Vor dem Schrank verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und griff dann nach einem smaragd-grünen Longblazer.

Slytherin-farben, damit konnte er noch gerade so leben. Dazu zog er ein schwarzes Shirt und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose aus dem Schrank. Letztere betrachtete er lange. Das Material kam ihm seltsam grob vor.

„Was ist den nur Levis?", fragte er laut, zuckte mit den Schultern und zog die Hose an.

Die Haare band er locker mit einem schwarzen Band zurück und hoffte, dass sie so weniger auffielen.

Er verließ seine Räume, nachdem er sich zuvor vergewissert hatte, dass sich keiner seiner Schüler auf dem Flur vor seinen Privaträumen verlaufen hatte. Gleich darauf schalt er sich für diese unsichere Handlung, schließlich würden ihn gleich alle in der Halle ausgiebig begutachten können.

Seine Hände begannen feucht zu werden, als er über die verlassenen Flure ging.

Vor den Türen zur großen Halle blieb er stehen. Er brachte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle, strich sich aus Gewohnheit über den flachen Bauch, wie um seine Robe glatt zu streichen und öffnete die Türen. Langsam schritt er hinein.

Er vermied einen Blick nach links und rechts und eilte festen Schrittes auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch zu. So bemerkte er nicht die Blicke, die sich auf ihn hefteten.

Zuerst waren es nur einige wenige, die zur Tür schauten, um zu sehen, welcher Nachzügler da noch kam.

Als diese jedoch die Augen aufrissen und sprachlos weiter auf etwas starrten, sahen auch einige Andere, was die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler so fesselte.

Es folgten immer mehr Blicke dem Mann, der da durch die Halle schritt, bis es schließlich sämtliche Schüler waren und die Gespräche völlig verstummten.

Die Halle war totenstill, als der Mann sich setzte, dann begann ein erstes, neugieriges Tuscheln, welches sich schließlich übergreifend über sämtliche Haustische verteilte.

„Ist das ein neuer Lehrer?"

„Oje, der weiß wohl nicht, auf wessen Platz er sitzt!"

„Prof. Snape macht ihn gleich zum Flubberwurm!"

„Das überlebt der nicht!"

„Hat überhaupt schon jemand Prof. Snape gesehen?"

So tönte es von den Schülern…

Auch am Lehrertisch stellte man sich diverse Fragen, allerdings in einer gehobeneren Art. Der Inhalt jedoch blieb im Grunde gleich.

Hagrid beugte sich leicht zu dem Neuankömmling und stellte sich vor, wobei er ihn verlegen anlachte.

Nur Prof. Dumbledore lächelte wissend, blinzelte vergnügt und schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Wieder einmal schien er mehr zu wissen, als die Anderen.

Severus sah leicht zu Hagrid hinüber und hob in typischer Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue. In genau diesem Moment sah Draco malfoy zu ihm hinauf und ließ vor Schreck sein Brötchen fallen.

„Pr… Prof…essor Snape?", kiekte er nur.

Einige Andere schienen nun, da Draco diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, den Nachzügler genauer zu betrachten. Bei vielen fiel der Knut und sie erkannten den Zaubertrankmeister an seiner typischen Haltung und Gestik. Dennoch kam er ihnen fremd vor und das Getuschel schwoll zu einer großen Tumult an, in dem lauthals über das neue Erscheinungsbild des Lehrers diskutiert wurde.

Was war da nur geschehen?

Und … warum hat diese Veränderung stattgefunden?

Als Hagrid die Bemerkung Mr. Malfoys hörte, fiel ihm die Kinnlade hinunter und er lief rot an.

Severus wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Er glaubte einige Bemerkungen der Schüler stückchenweise aufzufangen, was ihm peinlich berührte.

„ … ungewohnt, aber wunderschön…"

„… endlich hat er mal was an sich getan…"

„… ist er nicht süß!"

„…Lockhart war nichts im Vergleich zu ihm…"

„…ein richtiger Dreamboy..:"

Severus versuchte sich auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren und auf nichts anderes, aber er scheiterte kläglich daran.

Daher stand er auf und eilte aus der Halle. Schnellen Schrittes lief er über die Gänge und hielt erst, als er vor der Tür seines Klassenzimmers stand.

Er öffnete dieses und ging hinein.

Warum musste er nun auch Unterricht abhalten? Er fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage. Schon gar nicht Gryffindor/Slytherins, noch dazu Potters Jahrgang.

Gerade überlegte er sich, sich krank zu melden, als die ersten Schüler eintrafen und sich nach vorne in die erste Reihe setzten. Ein eifriges Gedränge um die vordersten Plätze begann. Verwunderlicherweise sowohl durch Jungen und Mädchen.

Severus verkrampfte sich der Magen. Er blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, es war zu Spät zum Fliehen.

Der Unterricht verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Die Schüler schienen entrückt und die Gesichter verklärt. Als Severus den Helden der Gryffindors tadelte, lief dieser rot an und lächelte auch noch.

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr und war froh endlich in seine Räume flüchten zu können.

Zum Abendessen erschien er nicht in der großen Halle. Die enttäuschten Gesichter der Schüler sah er nicht.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich, allmählich zog wieder der Alltag in der Schule ein.

Severus Erscheinung war keine Neuigkeit mehr, dennoch verging kein Tag, an dem er keine Liebesbriefchen auf seinem Frühstückstisch oder Lehrerpult fand.

So vergingen die Wochen und Severus verbrachte seine freien Abende und die halben Nächte damit, in seiner Bibliothek nach einem Weg zu suchen, den Zauber zu lösen.

**Rückblick Ende**

Seufzend öffnete Severus seine Augen, Nun war er in Gedanken alles noch einmal durchgegangen und noch immer war ihm keine Lösung eingefallen.

Müde stand er auf, rieb sich die müden Augen und ging zu Bett.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	2. Erklärung

Meine lieben Reviewer...

ich freu mich über eure schon zahlreichen Kommentare und Vorstellungen zu dem Traumprinzen.

Ebenfalls freut mich, dass ihr mitmacht und Interesse an der Story habt.

Es wäre mir lieb, wenn jeder mir noch mal etwas mitteilen könnte, da es einige scheinbar falsch verstanden haben...oder ich mich schlecht ausgedrückt habe.

Das nächste Kapitel behandelt nicht den Märchenprinzen, sondern eine der Nieten, welche Severus zieht um zu seinem Märchenprinzen zu gelangen...

Der Fluch wird mit jeder Niete stückchenweise gelöst...so dass sich Severus wieder verändert, zu seinem alten Ich.

Wer liebt nur sein jetziges Erscheinen? Gab es evtl. schon jemanden, der Severus schon die ganze Zeit wahrhaft liebte, unter seinem alten Äußeren?

Jedes weitere Kapitel handelt somit von einer der Nieten, übrig bleibt der Märchenprinz.

Ich bräuchte daher von euch den Namen der nächsten Niete, von der dann das 2. Kapitel handelt.

Nicht den Namen dessen, der am Schluß die wahre Liebe ist.

Da es zuviele Auswahlmöglichkeiten gibt, und somit es schwer ist für mich so die Niete für das 2.Kapitel ausfindig zu machen, unter euren Reviews. bitte ich um neue Abgabe der Namen.

Dazu gebe ich nun Auswahlmöglichkeiten vor, da es zu Umfangreich sonst wird, und mir Namen zufliegen, die ich net unterbringen kann...lach

ALso:

- Lucius Malfoy

- Remus Lupin

- Harry Potter

- Draco Malfoy

- Sirius Black

- (bitte kein Weasley...ohne einem Fan zu nahe zu treten...aber mir is davon echt schlecht...naja, Bill würde ich noch durchgehen lassen)

- Gilderoy Lockhart

Denke das sind die geläufigsten. Es sollen auch keine 20 Kapitel werden...da jedes Kapitel wohl länger wird.

Bitte gebt mir noch einmal die Namen des im 2. Kapitel vorkommenden, unter Berücksichtigung der vorgegebenen Namen, in einem erneuten Review an.

Danke für eure Mühe, an deiser Story mitzuwirken...

Ich bitte dennoch um Gedult, das schreiben wird etwas dauern...gg

Serena Snape


	3. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: Cyberrat**

**Kapitel: 2?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 3 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 02 – Gilderoy Lockhart**

Severus Snape rauschte mit wehenden Roben in seine Räume. Aufgeregt lief er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

_Wie kommt der alte Narr dazu mir diesen vollkommen weggetretenen Schnösel vor die Nase zu setzen! Warum soll ich mich nun um ihn kümmern? Von mir aus kann der Depp in St. Mungos versauern.´_

Er zog seine Robe aus dunkelgrünem Samt aus und schmiss diese auf einen seiner Sessel. Dann fuhr er sich durch seine langen, blonden Locken und sank, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, in den anderen Sessel am Kamin.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem Gespräch, welches er mit Prof. Dumbledore geführt hatte.

Vor einer Stunde hatte dieser ihn in sein Büro gerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass man in St. Mungos für Gilderoy Lockhart nichts mehr tun konnte. So leicht dieser Narr in seiner Rührseligkeit zu beeinflussen war, hatte dieser sich angeboten, Gilderoy Lockhart in Hogwarts aufzunehmen.

Als wäre dies nicht schon genug, hatte Albus die wahnwitzige Idee, dass Severus als Meister der Zaubertränke doch versuchen könnte, etwas zu finden, was Gilderoy sein Gedächtnis zurück bringen könnte.

Noch immer leise vor sich hinfluchend, sich seinen eigenen Gedanken ergebend, bemerkte er nicht, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Er sah erst auf, als Prof. Dumbledore sich räusperte.

Dessen Augen lachten amüsiert auf, als sie Severus erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahmen.

Er lächelte gutmütig.

„Es freut mich zu sehen Severus, dass du uns bereits erwartet hast."

Dabei zeigte er leicht auf den neben ihm, in hellblauer Zauberergarnitur stehenden Lockhart.

Dieser sah irritiert auf den im Sessel sitzenden hinab.

Dessen Gemurmel hatte er zwar wahrgenommen, aber nicht verstanden, so dass er dieses als Zeichen von Zerstreutheit eines Meisters der Zaubertränke abtat.

Gilderoy lächelte großzügig, wobei seine strahlend weißen Zähne aufblitzten. Längere Zeit besah er sich den vor ihm sitzenden Mann und entschied schließlich, dass dieser ein wundervoller, freundlicher Mensch sei.

Wie sollte auch ein so unglaublich gutaussehender Mann nicht nett sein?

„Guten Tag, Man sagte mir ich heiße Gilderoy Lockhart.", stellte sich selbiger verlegen lächelnd vor.

Severus wurde schlecht und innerlich verdrehte er die Augen.

Da er sich in einer Situation, in der sein Gegenüber überlegener wirkte noch nie wohl gefühlt hatte, stand er aus dem Sessel auf. Er war einen halben Kopf größer wie Lockhart und schaute diesen mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

„So … Lockhart, überraschend uns wieder zu sehen."

Das einzige wozu er sich durchringen konnte.

Albus kicherte vor sich hin und trällerte fröhlich: "Ja … nun lass ich euch mal alleine. Schwelgt in alten Erinnerungen. Bei Severus bist du in den geschicktesten Händen. Tüdelüü…"

Gilderoys Blick fiel auf Severus elegante, schmale, feingliedrige Hände und gab Prof. Dumbledore in Gedanken Recht. Unsicher lächelte er Severus an.

„Sie sagten eben, dass wir uns nun wieder sehen?"

Severus sah Lockhart abschätzend an.

_Der eitle Fatzke erinnert sich scheinbar wirklich an gar nichts mehr, oder … erkennt er mich so nur nicht?´_

Zaghaft streicht er sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und beschloss, dass dies sicherlich auch amüsant werden könnte.

„Sie waren einmal ein Jahr zu Gast in Hogwarts", fuhr er mit einem Schmunzeln fort.

„Es war sehr … amüsant!"

Dabei schürzte er die Lippen und dachte daran, wie er Lockhart bei der Duell-Demonstration flachgelegt hatte.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung bot er Lockhart an, in einem der Sessel Platz zu nehmen und scheuchte ein paar herbeigerufener Hauselfen Tee und Gebäck zu holen.

Gilderoy setzte sich und strahlte den anderen Mann an. Dieser gefiel ihm immer besser. Er fragte sich, wie sein Verhältnis in diesem besagten Jahr zu dem Meister der Zaubertränke gewesen war.

In diesem Moment verfluchte er innerlich sein fehlendes Gedächtnis.

Severus nippte indes an seiner Tasse Tee uns sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht von Lockhart, der gerade einen ziemlich leeren Ausdruck auf selbigen hatte.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Lockhart jemals ein wenig Hirn und Verstand gehabt hatte, den er nun diesem zurückholen sollte.

Er war versucht laut aufzuseufzen, ließ es aber mit einem weiteren Blick auf Lockhart sein.

Dieser knabberte gerade an einem Keks und besah sich den blonden Zaubertrankmeister genauer, was Severus die Stirn runzeln und eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Erzählen sie mir, was sie noch über sich wissen", fragte er ernst.

Ein Strahlen überzog Gilderoys Gesicht: „Also … mir wurde gesagt ich sei ein Held …"

Er plusterte sich auf und warf sich in Pose, was dämlich aussah, da er noch immer saß.

In genau diesem Augenblick bereute Severus, dass er überhaupt gefragt hatte.

Aber wenn er Albus Anweisungen nachkommen wollte, musste er da wohl oder übel durch.

Er spannte seine Haltung etwas im Sessel an, doch sonst verriet nichts seine Gedanken. Sein Gesicht wirkte interessiert und Gilderoy plapperte munter drauflos, sich in den schillerndsten Farben beschreibend.

Drei Stunden später schloss Severus genervt die Tür hinter dem Anderen und lehnte sich gegen diese.

Auf dem Flur schritt ein in höheren Sphären schwebender Lockhart von dannen und bemerkte laut vor sich hinplappernd, was für ein reizender Mann der Zaubertränkemeister doch war.

Die nächsten vier Wochen verbrachte Severus damit, sich über Gedächtnisverlust und alles was damit zusammenhing zu erkundigen. Seine eigenen Nachforschungen zur Lösung seines Problems mussten solange zurückstehen. Doch es war gar nicht so einfach sich auf Informationen zu konzentrieren, wenn einem gleichzeitig ein Anhängsel Namens Gilderoy Lockhart verfolgte.

Wo er auch hinging, traf er auf diesen. Es war als hätte Lockhart beschlossen, dass Severus seine ideale Freizeitgestaltung war. Und ganz Unrecht hatte er damit nicht…

Gilderoy war entzückt jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ganz interessiert an seinen Heldentaten war.

Denn so sah für ihn Severus Nachfragen dessen Gedächtnis betreffend aus. Er selbst konnte sich an seine Heldentaten nicht erinnern, aber er hatte seine Bücher gelesen und scheinbar auswendig gelernt.

Wo immer er Severus also antraf, plapperte er diesen zu und begann ihn anzuschmachten.

Denn Gilderoy fand diesen bezaubernden, jungen Mann faszinierend und hatte sich vorgenommen dessen Herz zu erobern. Er glaubte kein Anderer war seinem bezaubernden Selbst so ähnlich wie dieser und so stand für Gilderoy fest, dass eben nur er für ihn in Frage kam.

Wer Gilderoy Lockhart kennt wusste, dass dieser am liebsten sein Spiegelbild zum Leben erweckt hätte, um es zu ehelichen.

Doch bei Severus schien er sich die Zähne auszubeißen, was ihn aber keineswegs zur Aufgabe seines Vorhabens drängte.

Severus tat so, als würde er dies nicht merken und überging geflissentlich Lockharts Anspielungen. Er versuchte sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, mit der Aussicht, diesen nervenden Schnösel bald loszuwerden.

So breitete er seine Bemühungen auf erste Brauversuche aus. Leider waren die ersten Ergebnisse völlig unbrauchbar.

Da Lockharts Getue um seine Person und natürlich um sich selbst, ihm langsam auch den letzten Nerv raubten, konnte er mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der durchzuführenden Sache war.

Stattdessen schweiften seine Gedanken von dem ausgearbeiteten Rezept ab und die Zutaten variierten so durch seine Mordgelüste an Lockhart angetrieben, jedes Mal zu einem hervorragendem Gift.

Seufzend entsorgte Severus es jedes Mal in das für misslungene Versuchstränke angedachte Spülbecken.

Lockharts Kommentare dabei waren kaum auszuhalten und so überlegte Severus oft, diesem einfach den Kessel über die perfekt gestylten Haare zu stülpen und dessen Kopf, statt mit Erinnerungen mit „wohltuenden" Klängen zu füllen, wenn er mit der Schöpfkelle dagegen hämmerte.

Doch ein Severus Snape hatte sich stets und in jeder Situation unter Kontrolle.

So vergingen erneut einige Wochen und langsam hatte sich Severus an den eitlen Mann in seiner Nähe gewöhnt. Aber als mehr wie einen Schatten sah er diesen nicht an.

Die Tränke zeigten auch endlich Resultate und Severus füllte jeden Tag einen Pokal, den Lockhart testen sollte.

Doch dieser schien davon weit weniger begeistert das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen. Im Gegenteil schien es eher so als wollte er sein Gedächtnis nicht zurückerhalten und stattdessen bis an sein Lebensende in Severus unmittelbarer Nähe seine Zeit verbringen.

Als Lockhart den Pokal in seinem Labor nicht entgegen nahm, wandte Severus eine List an und tatsächlich gelang hm diese.

Er lud Lockhart zum Nachmittagstee in seine Privaträume ein. Mit einem Strahlen, welches von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte, nahm Gilderoy die Einladung an.

Pünktlich erschien er und trank aus seiner Tasse den vermeintlichen Tee.

Als Severus an seiner eigenen Teetasse nippte, verbarg er ein Schmunzeln, denn das, was Lockhart da trank war nichts anderes als sein Versuchstrank.

Wie einfach dieser einfältige Kerl doch zu täuschen war.

Die Bemerkung, dass der Tee ein seltsames Aroma hätte, überging Severus indem er Lockhart einen Teller mit Zitronenplätzchen anbot, die den Geschmack überluden.

Die Nachmittage vergingen und an einem jeden von ihnen probierte Severus seine Braukünste weiter an Gilderoy Lockhart aus.

Schon lange beließ er es nicht mehr bei der Suche nach dem Trank, der dessen Gedächtnis hervorlocken sollte. Er testete verschiedenen Tränke für Haar, Haut und ähnliches, um etwas zur Lösung seines eigenen Problems zu finden.

Doch immer, wenn eines dieser Mittel bei Lockhart anschlug und er es selbst ausprobierte, blieb der Erfolg aus.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Der Zauber dieser hexe ließ sich nicht aufheben.

Seinen nun blauen Augen blickten oftmals ratlos auf Rezepte, die er ausprobiert hatte, die funktionierten, nur eben … nicht bei ihm.

Gilderoy indes war sich inzwischen klar geworden, dass er Severus liebte und er diesem endlich seine Liebe gestehen sollte.

Es musste Liebe sein, denn wenn er diesen sah, glaubte er immer sein „Zauberhaftes Ich"

In diesem zu erblicken.

Diese Teestunde wollte er es wagen. Er hatte extra seinen besten Umhang rausgesucht, dieser war knall-pink.

Um die vereinbarte Uhrzeit klopfte er an Severus Tür und trat auf das streng erklingende „Herein!" in dessen Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Severus, ein wunderschöner Tag", flötete er.

Severus hob darauf nur seine übliche Augenbraue und deutete auf einen der Sessel.

Der „Tee" war bereits angerichtet, aber Gilderoy war da eigentlich nicht nach.

So verliebt wie er in sich selbst war, war er es auch in seine Stimme, welche er erhob um seine Lobeshymne auf sich selbst anzustimmen und Severus schließlich zu sagen, welch ein Glück dieser doch hatte, sein weiteres Leben mit ihm verbringen zu dürfen.

Doch bevor er weit bei seiner Kindheit ausholen konnte, drückte ihn Severus die Tasse mit gestrengem Gesichtsausdruck in die Hand.

„Trink!", seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, denn diesmal war er sich so sicher, dass es ihm gelungen war und er Lockhart los sein würde.

Gilderoy lächelte.

„Wie aufmerksam, Severus. Ja, bei dem was ich dir sagen will, sollte ich keine trockene Kehle haben."

Er trank die Tasse leer und setzte erneut an. Doch plötzlich wusste er seine schön zu Recht gelegten Worte schlagartig nicht mehr und er öffnete immer wieder wie ein Fisch seinen Mund.

Severus hob erneut seine Augenbraue und Gilderoy beschloss es eben anders zu zeigen.

Er griff mit beiden Händen Severus Kopf, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn überschwänglich.

Severus war zu erschrocken um einfach zurückzuweichen.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ ihn Gilderoy los und taumelte, da ihm schwindelte.

Severus sah ihn nur wie vom Donner gerührt an. Hatte er ihm dies erlaubt oder diesem in irgendeiner Weise dazu ermutigt?

Gilderoy suchte Halt und rieb seine Stirn, dann sah er auf. Sein Gedächtnis war wieder da.

Er musste zweimal hinsehen und blinzelte, bevor er den gestrengen Tränkemeister in dessen neuem Aufzug erkannte.

Doch als ihm dämmerte, wer da vor ihm stand, erbleichte er geschockt.

„Se…Se…Severus!"

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Severus Stirn.

„Ja… so heiße ich!"

Gilderoy taumelte zurück, er erinnerte sich an seine früheren, unschönen Zusammentreffen mit dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er zückte aus seiner Westentasche einen kleinen Handspiegel und betrachtete sich darin, eine blonde Locke zurückwerfend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Aus uns beiden wird nichts."  
Damit rauschte er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Beim hinaustreten rief er noch: „Du legst mich kein weiteres Mal flach!", und war entschwunden.

_Fatzke bleibt Fatzke! Ich erwarte ja auch keinen Dank, dass ich dir geholfen hab….arroganter Schnösel´,_ dachte Severus mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ein onyx-schwarzes Augenpaar folgte dem Mann der seine Räume verließ mit eiskaltem Blick.

Also, für Kapitel 3 stehen folgende zur weiteren Wahl:

- Lucius Malfoy

- Remus Lupin

- Harry Potter

- Draco Malfoy

- Sirius Black

- (bitte kein Weasley...ohne einem Fan zu nahe zu treten...aber mir ist davon echt schlecht...naja, Bill würde ich noch durchgehen lassen)

erledigt:

- Gilderoy Lockhart


	4. Erklärung zum nächsten Kapitel

Hallo Leutz,

nein...noch nicht das nächste Kapitel.

Es kommen noch vereinzelt Fragen auf, die ich hier mal versuchen werde zu klären! gg

Zum einen ist diese FF ziemlich frei erfunden und spielt nicht zu einer der bestimmten Zeiten der Bücher, da dann Sirius Black hinterm Schleier verrotten würde bzw. Lucius Malfoy in Askaban vermodert.

Daher bitte nicht mit den einzelnen Büchern und dem letzten HBP in Verbindung bringen.

Mein Lieblingspairing könnte einigen inzwischen bekannt sein, aber ich werde meine Vorlieben hier heraushalten, da ihr (meine Reviewer) den Verlauf der Geschichte bestimmt.

Meine Reviewer, das heißt: Ich schreibe diese Story gleichzeitig auf 3 Internet-Seiten, die mitbestimmen dürfen. Wundert euch daher bitte nicht, wenn hier auf FF.de eine person am meisten gewünscht wird und ich evtl. doch eine Andere nehme, da diese auf den Seiten insgesammt am meisten verlangt wurde.

Die Seiten sind:

-Fanfiktion. / Endless-Rain

Auf einer dieser Seiten wurde diese Story als hetero-Version gewonscht.

Ich kann dieser Bitte nicht nachkommen. Bisher schreibe ich nur Slash.

Es wird einmal eine Hetero-Version von SdV (Schatten der Vergangenheit) geben. Aber das hat noch Zeit.

Ich kann mir diese Story nicht mit Frauen Vorstellen. Wer sollen die Nieten sein? Minerva? Poppy? Sybill? WÜRG

Und wer die wahre Liebe? Etwa Hermine? Ginny?

Augen verdreht

Wer jedoch etwas in dieser Art schreiben möchte, kann mich gerne kontaktieren. Ich würde (nur nach Absprache) das erste Kapitel einer anderen Autorin freigeben, die dies in eine Hetero-version gut verpacken würde.

So...ich denke das war es vorerst.

Die nächste Niete steht fest: Sirius Black

Ich mache mich nun an dieses Kapitel

Gruß

Serena


	5. Sirius Black

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: **

**Kapitel: 3?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 4 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 03 – Sirius Black**

Harry Potter saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war schon spät in der Nacht. Außer ihm saß nur noch sein Freund Ron bei ihm und sie unterhielten sich über das letzte Quidditchspiel.

Harry hatte eine Nachricht von seinem Patenonkel erhalten und erwartete dessen Erscheinung nun um 1:00 Uhr im Kamin.

Gerade waren Ron und er über den entscheidenden Spielzug am Diskutieren, als es im Kamin leise zischte und die Flammen sich grünlich verfärbten.

Sirius Blacks Kopf tauchte in diesen Flammen auf und Harry sprang freudig aus dem Sessel.

„Sirius", er kniete sich vor den Kamin. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sirius strahlte ihn an.

„Harry, stell´ dir nur vor. Sie haben Peter gefasst. Ich bin von allen Anschuldigungen befreit worden. Peter hatte zuerst nicht sprechen wollen. Das er noch lebt, ist meiner Meinung nach schon Beweis genug, dass ich ihn nicht getötet habe. Aber schließlich hat er alles gestanden."

Er sprach so schnell, dass die beiden Jungen gar nicht zu Wort kamen.

„Sirius, dass ist doch großartig. Aber … warum mussten wir uns heimlich treffen, wenn doch erwiesen wurde, dass du unschuldig bist?"

Harry sah ihn strahlend, aber mit Verwunderung an.

Sirius lächelte. „Nun, es ist noch nicht offiziell. Wenn ich mich nun zeigen würde, wüssten die meisten Hexen und Zauberer nicht Bescheid und ich würde vielleicht von einem vorwitzigen Auror gefasst. Ich warte lieber noch bis es im Tagespropheten bestätigt wurde. Es wird in den nächsten zwei Tagen veröffentlicht. Oh Harry, dann kannst du endlich bei mir bleiben."

Sirius strahlte, was jedoch durch die Flammen fast beängstigend wirkte.

Harry und Ron freuten sich ebenfalls und beglückwünschten Sirius.

„Harry, hast du, Ron und Hermine nicht Lust am kommenden Hogsmeade-Wochenende euch mit mir zu treffen? Wie wäre das?", fragte Sirius begeistert.  
Ron sah zu Harry, der eifrig nickte.

„Am Samstag dürfen wir wieder hinunter ins Zaubererdorf. Treffen wir uns doch in dem kleinen Cafe an der Hauptstraße."  
Ron warf ein: „Ja, es ist doch schon angenehm warm, wir könnten doch draußen sitzen."

Er dachte daran, wie er mit Hermine im Schein der ersten Frühlingsstrahlen sitzen und unter dem Tisch ihre Hand halten konnte.

So verabredeten sie sich also für den kommenden Samstag in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Cafe in Hogsmeade.

Der Samstag rückte eilends näher. Harry saß gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine draußen vor dem Cafe an einem der kleinen Tische. Sie hatten bereits bestellt und warteten, ob Sirius wirklich erscheinen würde.

Harry hatte den Tagespropheten von vor drei Tagen dabei, den er Hermine abgeschwatzt hatte. Er las den Artikel über Sirius Rehabilitierung erneut durch und schlürfte dabei an seinem Vanille-Milch-Shake.

Hermine löffelte ihren Erdbeerbecher mit Knisterkugeln und quasselte unaufhörlich auf Ron ein, der wie gebannt an ihren Lippen hing, jedoch ihren Worten nicht wirklich folgen konnte.

Sirius Black eilte den Weg vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade in Richtung Hauptstraße. Von weitem sah er die drei Jugendlichen bereits am Straßencafe sitzen. Als er näher trat, erblickte ihn Harry, stand eilends auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Wie schön Sirius, ich freu mich so für dich!"

Hermine strahlte ihn ebenfalls an.

Sirius setzte sich zu ihnen und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Stolz zeigte er auf den Artikel, den Harry auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. Sirius Bild prangte auf der Titelseite. Er musste den drei alles ganz genau erzählen.

„… Leider hatte Voldemort zuvor wohl Peters Gedächtnis teilweise ummodelliert, denn er konnte weder über diesen noch über einen der Todesser Auskünfte geben. Schade, ich hätte Snape gerne in einer Verhandlung auf dem Wege nach Askaban gesehen!", er lachte dabei mit hämischen Unterton auf.

Ron fand dies sehr amüsant und fiel gleich in Sirius Lachen ein. Doch Harry blieb ernst. Mit strengem Unterton führte er an, dass Prof. Snape doch auf ihrer Seite sei und sie so nicht reden sollten. Dabei bekam er einen seltsamen Glanz in seinen Augen.

Sofort verstummten Sirius und Ron. Harry fuhr fort: „Prof. Snape hat doch schon oft bewiesen, dass er mein Beschützer ist. Er riskiert sein Leben für meines…"

Er wurde bei seinen Worten immer euphorischer. Schließlich brachte er mit einer schwärmerischen Stimme hervor: „Er ist ein Held!"

Sirius, der Harry die ganze Zeit mit mürrischem Gesicht gemustert hatte und gerade an seiner Kaffeetasse nippte, spuckte selbigen Kaffee nun in die Tasse zurück, als er sich verschluckte.

Er hustete und bekam keine Luft, geschockt sah er Harry an und röchelte: „Bist du übergeschnappt? Snape ein Wohltäter? Dein Held? Du hörst dich an, als wärst du in die olle Fledermaus verknallt."  
Harry sprach mit leuchtenden Augen einfach weiter: „Er ist so schön, so stark!"

Er stützte das Kinn in seine Hände und sah in die Ferne, als nähme er die Anderen gar nicht wahr. Schwärmerisch klimperte er mit seinen Augenlidern.

Sirius sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Ok, Harry hat hohes Fieber, nicht wahr? Warum habt ihr ihn herkommen lassen? Er gehört eindeutig auf die Krankenstation. Hermine, sag auch mal was."

Hermine rückte unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum. Sie war bei Harrys letzten Worten errötet und sah schüchtern blinzelnd zu Ron, als traute sie sich nicht wegen diesem zu antworten. Doch Sirius ließ nicht locker.

„Hermine, was soll das ganze Schön-Gerede über Snape? Was hat der Dreckskerl mit Harry gemacht?"

Hermine räusperte sich und stotterte ein wenig herum.

„Nun ja … also eigentlich … hat er sich verändert und er… sieht ganz gut aus."  
Dabei errötete sie jungmädchenhaft und lächelte ebenso weggetreten wie Harry.

Sirius fiel der Unterkiefer herunter. Dann lachte er Lauthals los. Ron hingegen sah Hermine streng an, plötzlich schrie er eifersüchtig auf diese ein. „Na los… sag doch ruhig, dass Harry in den ollen Snape verknallt ist und DU auch!"

Bevor Hermine sich rechtfertigen konnte, wurde Sirius Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Streitenden abgelenkt. Er sah einen großen, blonden Mann zwei Meter hinter Harry vorbeigehen. Sein Blick folgte dem Mann gefesselt und er musste dabei seinen Kopf drehen.

„Wer ist das?", hauchte er völlig gebannt.

Ron und Hermine hörten auf zu streiten und sahen Sirius an.

Auch Harry erwachte aus seiner Lethargie und sah in Sirius Augen, die verträumt auf eine andere Stelle gerichtet blieben.

Alle drei folgten nun dem Blick von Harrys Patenonkel. Schließlich sahen sie den Mann, der dessen Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Gerade drehte sich Hermine zu Sirius zurück und öffnete den Mund um diesem etwas zu sagen, als sie bemerkte, dass dessen Platz leer war. Alle drei sahen sich suchend um und sahen Sirius auf den blonden Mann zugehen, der interessiert ein Schaufenster betrachtete.

Der Mann trug eine schwarze Jeans und einen ebenso schwarzen Blazer. Sirius hatte das Geschäft, vor dessen Fenster dieser stand fast erreicht. Ron verzog verzweifelt sein Gesicht und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Ähm… sollten wir ihm nicht besser sagen, dass das Snape ist?"

Harry beobachtete seinen Patenonkel. Eifersüchtig stand er auf.

„Nein, wir gehen!"

Hermine und Ron sahen sich fragend an und folgten Harry achselzuckend. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

Sirius stand nun neben dem Mann und wollte diesen gerade ansprechen, als er dessen Blick auf die Auslagen folgte.

_Zaubertränke in der modernen Hexenmedizin. Na so was, wie soll ich denn da ins Gespräch kommen. Vielleicht hätte ich dem ollen Snape doch mal zuhören sollen, wenn er etwas von sich gab, was mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte. Ich muss doch irgendwas sagen können … Mist!´_

Er überlegte noch fieberhaft und tat als würde er selbst die Auslage kritisch betrachten.

Währenddessen nahm der Mann neben Sirius eine Person neben sich wahr und drehte den Kopf dorthin. Zwei schwarze Augen funkelten, als sie die Person erkannten. Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, dann runzelte sich leicht die Stirn.

Severus Snape hatte den Drang verspürt die dicken Mauern des Schlosses, gegen die Frische Luft einzutauschen und sich auf den Weg hinunter ins Dorf begeben. Es gab nicht viel, was ihn dort interessierte, die neuesten Auslagen im Schaufenster des Buchladens waren das Einzige. Wenn dann aber noch eine Ausgabe etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, war sein Interesse geweckt.

Er hatte vorgehabt den Laden zu betreten um das Exemplar zu erstehen, als er eine Person neben sich bemerkte, die er sofort als Sirius Black erkannte. Dass dieser rehabilitiert war und nun natürlich nicht mehr gesucht wurde, war ihm bereits aus dem Tagesprophet bekannt. Er hätte eigentlich damit rechnen müssen, diesen nun in Potters Nähe anzutreffen.

Verwundert musterte er Black leicht von der Seite. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass Black ihn nicht gleich beleidigte und blöd von der Seite anpöbelte. Stattdessen schien er zwanghaft auf die Auslage zu starren und schien sogar leicht verlegen…

Severus überlegte, ob es sein könnte, dass dieser ihn vielleicht gar nicht erkannte. Dies war ihm ja, seit diese Hexe ihn verflucht hatte, oft genug passiert.

Er besah sich Black noch einmal kurz und beschloss, dass dies äußerst lustig werden könnte. Zumindest für Ihn. Er zwang sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln und versuchte seine Augenbraue, sein Erkennungszeichen, nicht nach oben wandern zu lassen.

„Sie interessieren sich für Zaubertränke?", sprach er Black an und setzte somit alles auf eine Karte. Es schwang nicht seine übliche Verachtung in seiner Stimme mit, wodurch sie einen anderen Klang erhielt.

Sirius Black riss seinen Kopf herum und sah in zwei schwarze Augen, die ihn gefangen nahmen. So von Angesicht zu Angesicht sah der blonde Mann noch bezaubernder aus, wie Sirius feststellte.

Er lächelte den Anderen dankbar an, da dieser das Gespräch begonnen hatte.

„Äh … nicht ganz, Ich habe wohl immer lieber mit dem Zauberstab gearbeitet. Aber sie scheinen großes Interesse daran zu haben", stotterte er etwas herum.

Severus fühlte sich in seiner Annahme, dass Black ihn nicht erkannte bestätigt und hatte nicht vor das Missverständnis aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Ja, ich fand die Braukunst schon immer faszinierend!"

Er wollte nicht zuviel sagen, was ihn vielleicht verraten hätte, daher lächelte er leicht zu Black, sah dann wieder die Auslage des Schaufensters entlang. Dabei schritt er elegant am selbigen entlang.

Sirius war von diesem Lächeln so geblendet, dass er nicht weiter nachdachte, sonst hätte ihm vielleicht doch etwas an dem anderen Mann auffallen können.

Er folgte den Schritten des Anderen mit seinem Blick und bewunderte dessen geschmeidige Bewegungen.

„Ähm … Verzeihung, wohnen sie in diesem Dorf?", fragte Black plötzlich und empfand sich gerade selbst als aufdringlich.

Severus lächelte in sich hinein und drehte sich langsam zu Black um.

_Jetzt sei vorsichtig Sev!´_

Er strich sich leicht eine Haarsträhne zurück.

„Nein, ich bin derzeit in der Zauberschule Hogwarts untergebracht!"

Sirius fiel die Kinnlade herunter, was Severus mit Genugtuung aufnahm.

„Echt? Was für ein Zufall!"

Sirius strahlte.

_Harry hätte mir ruhig mal sagen können, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer haben.´_

„Dann kennen sie sicher mein Patenkind, Harry Potter!"

Sirius freute sich nun ein Thema zu haben, wo er ins Gespräch kommen konnte.

„Sicher, Mr. Potter ist mir bekannt!"

Severus betonte das Wort Mister, dass er im Zusammenhang mit Potter sonst immer weg ließ.

_Shitt, der treibt sich hoffentlich nicht gerade hier herum.´_

Sirius drehte sich zu dem Straßencafe um und stellte fest, dass Harry und seine Freunde verschwunden waren.

„Seltsam, eben waren sie noch da …."

Er überlegte, ob er sich schon so lange bei dem Blonden aufhielt.

Severus Snape nutzte derweil die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden, wenn Potter in der Nähe war, war das sicher ratsamer.

Als Sirius sich wieder seinem Objekt der Begierde zuwandte, musste er feststellen, dass dieses entschwunden war. Er sah sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Leise fluchend ging er zum Cafe zurück und setzte sich dort wieder hin. Er suchte noch einige Zeit die Gegend ab, dann griff er seufzend zu dem Tagespropheten, den Harry auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte. Lustlos blätterte er darin herum.

Er schlug den Teil mit den Annoncen auf und sein Blick blieb an einer haften.

„Wildhüter-Assistent in Hogwarts gesucht"

Sirius riss die Augen auf. Das lag ihm sicher. Er musste sein neues Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Warum nicht in Hogwarts? Er wäre dann in Harrys Nähe und … in der Nähe des schnuckeligen neuen Lehrers dort. Zu dem, dass dieser eben verschwunden war, ehe er dessen Namen erfahren hatte. Aber dass ließ sich ja nachholen.

Der Tagesprophet war bereits ein paar Tage alt und Sirius hoffte, dass die Stelle noch nicht vergeben war. Er zahlte und eilte nach Hogwarts um mit Prof. Dumbledore zu sprechen.

Ein paar Tage später war es soweit. Erneut stieg Sirius Black den Weg zur Zaubererschule hinauf, um dort seinen Dienst anzutreten. Harry hatte er davon nichts erzählt, da er diesen überraschen wollte.

Die letzten Tage hatte er auch nicht mit Harry reden können. So hatte er diesen auch nicht nach dem neuen Lehrer fragen können. Umso gespannter war er, diesen nun wieder zu sehen. Gerade ging er zum Tor auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als er diesen interessanten Mann auf den Ländereien erblickte.

Er stellte sein Gepäck ab und schlich sich an diesen heran. Als er nah bei ihm war rief er freudig: „So schnell sieht man sich wieder!"

Severus Snape drehte sich um, gerade wollte seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben wandern, als er Black erkannte.

_Was will der denn hier? So langsam ist es nicht mehr lustig. Zweimal Black in einer Woche und es nervt mich bereits an.´_

Sirius jedoch strahlte ihn an.

_Ich dachte inzwischen hätte er erfahren, wer ich bin. Wie viele Hinweise braucht der Trottel noch?´_

„Ich habe gehofft sie hier wieder zusehen, ihretwegen habe ich einen Job hier angenommen, um in ihrer Nähe sein zu können!"

Sirius errötete, während es Severus kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

_Bei Salazar, bitte nicht!´_

Sirius deutete Severus überraschtes Gesicht jedoch falsch.

„Wie ich sehe, freust du dich mich zu sehen und bist sprachlos. So erging es mir, als ich dich das erste Mal sah."

Mutig ging er auf Severus zu. Er kam sich unwiderstehlich vor und sah Severus mit einem lasziven Blick an. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Severus einfach auf dessen Lippen. Severus erstarrte.

_Was … erlaubt der sich eigentlich!´_

Er war unfähig zurückzuweichen, zu sehr überraschte ihn Blacks Art.

Sirius leckte über Severus Unterlippe und drang forsch in dessen Mundhöhle ein um diese zu erkunden. Dabei umschlangen seine Arme den anderen Körper fest.

Severus konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen und irgendwo, tief im Inneren, hatte er es aufgegeben sich zu wehren.

_Na ja, küssen kann er wenigstens!´_

War das letzte was er dachte, da löste sich Black schon von ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Nicht schlecht, wie?"

Noch bevor Severus irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, tönte eine entfernte Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Prof. Snape! Kann ich sie kurz stören?"  
Miss Weasley kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Vor Severus blieb sie stehen. Sie drehte kurz den Kopf zu Sirius.

„Hallo Sirius!"

Dann wandte sie sich mit strahlendem Lächeln an ihren Professor und fragte etwas Belangloses zum Unterricht, was sicher auch bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Zeit gehabt hätte.

Währenddessen überschlugen sich Blacks Gedanken und er sah den Anderen nur verwirrt an. Als Miss Weasley weiter schritt und außer Sicht- und Hörweite warm hob Severus nur seine Augenbraue und sah wieder zu Black. Er wusste ja nun, wer er war.

Black sah die Augenbraue hoch wandern und es war um ihn geschehen. Seine Gedanken ordneten sich und seine Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Kopf nur „SNAPE!"

„WAAAAAAAAAAAh… ich…habe Snape geküsst. Warum hast du nichts gesagt, olle Fledermaus. Du bist und bleibst eben ein Dreckskerl, egal wie du aussiehst!"

Damit schritt er wütend zu seinem Koffer zurück, packte diesen und eilte schnellen Schrittes vom Hogwarts-Gelände.

Seine Stelle trat er nicht an und ein verwundert, umsonst wartender Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro.

Funkelnd sah Severus Black hinterher. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, von „Penner….Idiot…" und „…den bin ich nun wenigstens los!", dann lächelte er sein Slytherin-Lächeln und strich sich über seine Hakennase.

„Hat aber Spaß gemacht!"

Also, für Kapitel 3 stehen folgende zur weiteren Wahl:

- Lucius Malfoy

- Remus Lupin

- Harry Potter

- Draco Malfoy

- (bitte kein Weasley...ohne einem Fan zu nahe zu treten...aber mir ist davon echt schlecht...naja, Bill würde ich noch durchgehen lassen)

erledigt:

- Gilderoy Lockhart

- Sirius Black


	6. Hinweis zum nächsten Kapitel

Hallo

Auch wenn hier diesmal nicht viele mitgewählt haben, ein allgemeiner Hinweis.

Die nächste Niete steht fest...wie von der Mehrheit gewünscht: HARRY POTTER

Verzeiht, wenn mein Harry nicht nach Jedermann Geschmack sein wird...aber ihr müsst zugeben, er stellt sich doch lt. Büchern selbst bei den Mädels reichlich blöd an.

Nun... seid einfach mal gespannt, was ich mir zusammen gekrickelt habe


	7. Harry Potter

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: **

**Kapitel: 4?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 4 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 04 – Harry Potter**

Professor Severus Snape lehnte lässig an seinem Lehrerpult. Die Schüler hatten die Aufgabe bekommen, zur Wiederholung einen doch recht einfachen Heilungstrank zuzubereiten. Außerdem durften sie dabei in kleinen Gruppen zusammenarbeiten, was sollte da noch schief gehen.

So glaubte er, sich etwas Anderem zuwenden zu können.

Severus hatte sich aus seiner Privatbibliothek ein einfaches Buch über Zaubertrankzutaten und deren Wirkung mitgenommen und blätterte darin herum. Noch immer hatte er keine Lösung seines bisherigen Problems gefunden. Vielleicht lag die Lösung bei einer ganz simplen Zutat?

Die kleineren Veränderungen in seinem Aussehen, die sich inzwischen Rückgängig gemacht haben, hat er bisher noch nicht bemerkt. Seine schwarzen Augen und die markante Nase, waren ihm so geläufig, dass er diese gar nicht als Veränderung wahrnahm.

Die Gesprächsfetzen der Schüler drangen an sein Ohr. Unter anderem eine Miss Granger, die sich scheinbar über einen unaufmerksamen Potter aufregte. Severus sah kurz von seiner Lektüre auf und warf Potter einen strengen Blick zu. Das hätte er lieber nicht gemacht.

Harry fing dessen Blick auf und sofort verklärte sich sein eigener. Von den Augen seines Professors gefangen, achtete er nicht darauf, was seine Hände taten.

„FLUPPS!", war die Drachenmilz ihn aus den Fingern geglitten, und anstatt in kleinen Scheiben ganz in den Kessel geplumpst.

Noch immer sah er, mit über dem Kessel verharrender Hand, seinen Lehrer an.

Dieser hatte sich jedoch schon längst wieder seiner Lektüre zugewandt und so das Unheil nicht kommen sehen.

Hermine hatte gerade Ron bei der richtigen Zerkleinerung der Knopsknolle geholfen, so dass sie Harrys Ungeschick ebenfalls nicht sogleich bemerkt hatte.

Harrys Kessel brodelte gefährlich und Hermine sah hoch und schrie noch auf, dabei riss sie Harry zurück. „KAWUMM!", der Kessel explodierte und die Flüssigkeit darin spritzte durch den Klassenraum.

Die übrigen Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf, taumelten zurück und flüchteten unter ihre Arbeitsplätze.

Severus hatte sich ebenfalls zu Tode erschrocken, da er mit keinen Komplikationen gerechnet hatte und in sein Buch vertieft gewesen war. Er war bei dem Knall nach hinten auf seinen Schreibtisch gerutscht und lag nun halb auf selbigen.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen suchte er den Verursacher dieses Lärms. Er kannte das Geräusch eines explodierenden Kessels zu gut. Sein Blick blieb an Harry Potter hängen.

_Natürlich … Potter, wer sonst!´_

Langsam brachte er sich wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung, stellte sich hin und strich sein Hemd glatt. Seine schwarzen Augen waren kalt und ernst auf Potter gerichtet.

Dieser jedoch hatte, nachdem Hermine ihn umgerissen hatte, sofort den Blick wieder auf seinen Lehrer geheftet gehabt. Er sah Prof. Snape halb auf dem Schreibtisch liegen und seine Phantasie ging mit ihm durch. Plötzlich hatte sein Professor für Zaubertränke vor seinem geistigen Auge kaum mehr Kleidung an.

Er stellte sich vor, wie die braungebrannte Haut sich über dessen Muskeln und Sehnen spannte.

Harry riss die Augen auf und sein Mund öffnete sich gleich mit. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sabberte, doch soweit konnte sich der hormongesteuerte Gryffindor wohl doch noch zurückhalten.

Severus ahnte von den Vorstellungen des jungen Potters, bezüglich seiner Person nichts und mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme rief er Potter in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein Aussehen mochte sich verändert haben, seine Stimme jedoch hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verloren.

„Mr. Potter, was sollte das werden?"

Harry schloss seinen Mund und schluckte. Ihm war der drohende Unterton in Prof. Snapes Stimme nicht entgangen.

_Oh, diese Stimme!´_

Harrys Mund wurde trocken, er schluckte erneut und war nicht fähig zu antworten.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und seine Augen fixierten den Jungen, der noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Irgendetwas in dessen Blick schien Severus zu verunsichern. Warum starrte der junge ihn so an? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Warum sagte Potter nichts? Der war doch sonst so aufbrausend; hatte gleich Ausreden parat und war der arme, missverstandene Held, der immer von seinem bösen Tränkemeister gequält wird. Warum blieb Potter so ruhig und schien eher… abwesend?

_Was interessiert es mich, was mit Potter los war?´_

Severus schallt sich innerlich und fuhr mit eiskalter Stimme fort.

„Potter, nachsitzen, Heute 19 Uhr, hier!"

Damit genug gesagt, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und bereinigte die von Potter verursachte Sauerei.

Wenn er jedoch erwartet hatte, dass Potter widersprach, sich aufregte und maulte, hatte er sich erneut getäuscht.

Harry blieb noch immer sitzen, wo er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, nämlich auf seinem Hosenboden. Er erschauerte und eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Körper. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Leise, so dass nur die neben ihm stehenden Freunde es hörten, hauchte er: „Jaaaaa…. Nachsitzen!"

Ron sah Harry verständnislos an und blickte dann zu Hermine.

„Nun ist er völlig verrückt geworden!"

Prof. Snapes Stimme übertönte die Schülerschar, obwohl er nicht laut sprach.

„Räumt eure Arbeitsplätze auf, die Stunde ist beendet!"

Fix räumten die Schüler auf und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Ron nahm seine Sachen, murmelte noch immer vor sich hin: „Freut sich auf Nachsitzen bei Snape…!", und schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf beim Hinausgehen.

Hermine blickte verstört drein und lief Ron hinterher.

„Warte doch auf mich!"

Harry hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und räumte wie in Trance zusammen und schlenderte dann langsam pfeifend hinaus. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters sahen diesem nach.

_Ja Potter, pfeif nur! Bald pfeifst du auf dem letzten Loch!´_

Schon eine halbe Stunde vor der angeordneten Zeit, zu der Harry zu Nachsitzen erscheinen sollte, lief dieser aufgeregt in den Kerkern vor der Tür zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer auf und ab.

Immer wieder sah er den Gang hinunter, ob sein Lehrer nicht bald erscheinen würde. Er schien es gar nicht abwarten zu können, für seine Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht bestraft zu werden.

Schließlich hörte man die unverkennbaren Schritte von Severus Snape auf dem Kerkerboden, deren Klang von den Wänden wiederhallte.

Von weitem sah Severus bereits den Jungen vor der Türe lungern.

_Endlich ist der Balg mal pünktlich!´_

Als er näher kam, stutzte er jedoch. Was grinst Potter denn so? Habe ich was verpasst? War es nun beliebt, Kröten auszunehmen und Mäuseleber einzulegen? Woran merkt man eigentlich, dass man alt würde? Wenn man die Jugend nicht mehr versteht?´

Zynisch hielt er sich in Gedanken selbst vor, dass er dank dieser hexe doch nun selber wieder 28 war.

Er hatte die Türe nun erreicht. Potter strahlte und hauchte ihm aufgeregt ein: „Guten Abend, Professor!", entgegen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, während er den jungen mit seinem Blick scheinbar erdolchte.

„Potter", nickte ihm knapp zu, öffnete die verschlossene Tür und ging schwungvollen und festen Schrittes hinein. Die Tür hielt er dem Jungen natürlich nicht auf. Er war die Respektsperson, er ging voran. Potter konnte ihm gerne nachschleichen.

Schnellen Schrittes war er an seinem Pult und blieb davor stehen. Es sah eindrucksvoll aus, was Potters sofort verklärter Blick anzeigte.

Dieser setzte sich sogleich in die erste Reihe und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Lehrer auf.

_Was er mich wohl machen lässt? Bestraf´ mich … jaaa!´_

Mit dunkler, bedrohlicher Stimme, welche keinen Widerspruch duldete, begann Severus zu sprechen.

„Setzen, Potter! Auf ihrem Tisch stehen bereits Gläser zum Einpökeln und entsprechende Hilfsmittel."

Während seiner Worte stellte er einen Eimer mit toten Mäusen auf den Tisch.

„Leber und Milz, viel Spaß!"

Damit setzte er sich an sein Pult und beobachtete den Jungen, welcher sich ohne zu murren an die ihm aufgetragene Aufgabe machte. Immer wieder huschte der Blick des Jungen zu seinem Lehrer.

Bemerkend, dass sein Professor ihn beobachtete, senkte er wieder seinen Blick und errötete. Er traute sich schließlich nicht mehr den Blick zu heben und arbeitete verbissen.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich und seine Hormone wallten. Mit der Tätigkeit versuchte er sich abzulenken. Nach einer Stunde war er somit bereits fertig.

„Prof. Snape, ich bin mit der von ihnen gestellten Aufgabe fertig. Haben sie noch eine Arbeit für mich?"  
So wenig hat sein Gryffindor-Hirn überlegt, dass er schneller fertig war und somit früher diesen Raum verlassen konnte.

_Bitte … ich will noch bleiben. Gib mir noch was zu tun und beobachte mich nicht mehr, damit ich dich ansehen kann!´_

Nervös wartete der Junge auf eine Antwort.

Severus stand auf und trat nahe an den Tisch, um die Arbeit des Jungen zu begutachten. Durch die Bewegung nahm Harry den Geruch seines Professors war, schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Severus drehte sich um und sah ihn streng an. _Was war das denn?´_

„Nun Potter, recht ordentlich! Sie können ja doch, wenn sie wollen"!

_Jaaa…und was ich will…´_, Harry sah verträumt zu Severus auf.

„Danke Professor, kann ich ihnen vielleicht noch zur Hand gehen?"

Er errötete als er bemerkte, wie seine Äußerung verstanden werden konnte, doch dann grinste er dreckig und sein Blick huschte auf den Schritt seines Lehrers.

_Hmm….jaaa… zur Hand gehen… wie sich das wohl anfühlt?´_

Severus Stirn runzelte sich erneut. Was war nur mit dem Jungen los? Fast war er versucht in die Gedanken des Jungen einzudringen, ließ es dann jedoch sein.

„Was darf es denn sein, Potter? Noch ein paar Kröten ausnehmen? Oder lieber die Gläser auskochen?"

Harry hob seinen Blick vom Schritt des Professors und sah wieder in dessen Gesicht.

„Ich dachte mehr an etwas körperliche Arbeit, wenn ich schon Heute nicht beim Quidditch schwitzen kann", er lächelte provokant. „Ihnen fällt dazu doch sicher was ein. Ich habe auch kein Problem … wenn es dreckig wird!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Potter war zu seltsam. Er setzte nun doch die Legilimens ein um Potters Gedanken zu lesen. Schließlich wusste er selbst gut genug, wie schlecht Potter in Oklumentik war.

Er drang in den Geist des Jungen ein, als dieser gerade dachte: _Jaaa ….dreckig … hmmm … auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie können gerne auch schwitzen, wenn sie körperlich mit tätig werden…! Ohh….biiitte!´_

Severus verließ fluchtartig diese seltsamen Gehirnwindungen und musste bei Potters Gedanken schlucken. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Das musste er testen.

Sicher war sicher! Er beugte sich leicht vor und raunte an Potters Ohr: „Sie mögen es dreckig?"

Seine Stimme war wie dunkler Samt. Harry schloss seine Augen und keuchte auf, unfähig zu antworten.

Das war Severus Antwort genug. So… Potter war also scharf auf ihn? Na, … da half wohl wirklich nur körperliche Ertüchtigung.

Wortlos ging er zum Spülbecken, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Eimer mit Wasser und Reiniger füllen. Diesen stellte er neben dem Jungen ab. Dann warf er mit spitzen Fingern eine Scheuerbürste hinein. Es platschte und etwas des Wassers spritzte auf Harrys Hose.

„Ups … ich wollte sie nicht abkühlen!", er grinste schief.

Dem Jungen war bei dem Raunen an seinem Ohr heiß und kalt geworden. Er hörte die Aufforderung seines Lehrers.

„Auf die Knie, Potter!"

Der Junge kam schnell der Aufforderung nach, sich hinzuknien, dabei sah er wieder auf den Schritt seines Lehrers. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen. Eine seiner Hände näherte sich der Hose, woraufhin er einen Klaps auf die Hand bekam.

„Na na na Potter! Putzen; vielleicht gibt es dann eine Belohnung!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu seinem Pult und setzte sich wieder. In Harrys Hirn überschlugen sich dessen Gedanken.

_Belohnung…Belohnung… BELOHNUNG!´_

Voll Eifer begab er sich an die Arbeit. Er putzte und schrubbte wie ein Weltmeister. Er krabbelte auf allen vieren über den Fußboden.

Severus Blick fiel auf den Jungen und automatisch auf das ihm zugewandte Hinterteil, welches sich beim Schrubben, vor und zurück bewegte. Severus schluckte, er stellte geschockt fest, dass er scheinbar lange nicht mehr zu einem Stell-Dich-ein im Dorf war, wenn ihn Potter anmachte.

Aber es war ihm einfach nicht danach gewesen. Er wurde dort seit seiner äußerlichen Veränderung geradezu umschwärmt.

_Alles hohle Typen die glauben, ich bin ein potentielles Opfer für eine Nacht. Nun…! Mehr will ich ja nicht, aber wenn … lass ich sie sitzen und nicht diese mich. Meine Stolz lass´ ich mir nicht nehmen!´_

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Potter, welcher sich bemühte nun schnell fertig zu sein.

Er hatte nicht vor, Hand oder sonst etwas an den Jungen zu legen. Er spielte sicher nicht Versuchskaninchen für die erotischen Phantasien eines pubertierenden Balgs, welcher sich am eigenen Geschlecht versuchen will.

Der Junge würde ihn nur langweilen! Schließlich war alles was der Junge erledigte recht stümperhaft. Außerdem scheint er bei den Mädchen schon nichts Besonderes zu Stande zu bringen.

Severus wandte den Blick ab und sah einige Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch durch, dabei vergaß er den Jungen ganz.

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte sich Severus irgendwie beobachtet. Er sah auf und sah direkt in Potters Augen, welcher vor seinem Pult stand, sich mit den Händen aufstützte und leicht nach vorne gebeugt ihn seltsam anlächelte.

Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen, den Jungen hatte er ganz vergessen. Er räusperte sich, den Jungen auf Abstand bringen wollend.

„Fertig, Potter?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich, kam um das Pult herum und stellte sich neben seinen Lehrer.

„Nun … mit dem Boden bin ich fertig, aber ich glaube kaum …, dass sie schon mit mir fertig sind."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, so nah wie Potter war, aber damit hätte er seine Würde eingebüßt.

Er überlegte was er ins Putzwasser getan hatte, dass Potter vielleicht was Falsches eingeatmet hätte, prompt ließ selbiger sich auf seinen Schoß plumpsen, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und knutschte ihn nass und jugendlich ungestüm ab.

Bevor Severus ihn wegdrücken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers und Ron Weasley schob den Kopf langsam, ängstlich durch den Türspalt.

„Äh… Professor Snape? Ich wollte fragen, ob Mr. Potter schon … „

Die Tür bekam einen Stoß und flog auf.

„HARRY!"

Dieser sprang erschrocken vom Schoß des Professors und sah geschockt auf Ron.

„Öh…Ron … das …"

Ron hatte einen roten Kopf vor Wut.

„Du knutscht Snape ab? Wie kannst du nur?"

_Wa…. Ich bin anwesend. Aber ja, dass wollte ich auch gerade fragen!´,_ dachte Severus.

Harrys Kopf war ebenfalls knallrot, jedoch vor Scham. Er wollte sich gerade verteidigen, da knallte die Tür zu und Ron war verschwunden.

Harry rannte ihm hinterher.

„Da war doch nichts … nur eine Mutprobe, dass hat keine Bedeutung…"

Mehr hörte Severus nicht mehr.

_Na …typisch Potter. Erst mich angraben, dann alles abstreiten!´_

Aber er atmete erleichtert durch. Mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels wischte er sich über den Mund. „Wääääh!"

Er stand auf und verließ den Raum und schloss die Türe ab. Dann eilte er in seine Privaträume. Dort angekommen, zog er sich bis auf die Shorts aus und ging ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Lange sah er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

_Scheint mich mehr mitgenommen zu haben, wie ich dachte, dass mich Potter geküsst habe. Wie blass ich bin…´_

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging er ins Bett, von Albträumen über pubertierende Teenager geplagt.

Also, für Kapitel 3 stehen folgende zur weiteren Wahl:

- Lucius Malfoy

- Remus Lupin

- Draco Malfoy

- (bitte kein Weasley...ohne einem Fan zu nahe zu treten...aber mir ist davon echt schlecht...naja, Bill würde ich noch durchgehen lassen)

Es können auch Vorschläge für weitere an meine Mails hier, oder an: malfoy.luciusfreenet.de gesandt werden Bitte nicht im Review

erledigt:

- Gilderoy Lockhart

- Sirius Black

- Harry Potter


	8. Remus Lupin

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: **

**Kapitel: 5/?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 4 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 05 – Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin saß in seinem Sessel am Kamin. Er hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und dachte nach.

Heute Nacht würde Vollmond sein und er erwartete gleich den Tränkemeister in seinen Räumen. Dieser Mann ging ihm seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

Das Äußere des Mannes hatte sich so plötzlich verändert; bis Heute weiß Niemand warum dies so war.

Aber nicht nur dessen Äußeres schien verändert, so oberflächlich war Remus selbst auch nicht, um sein plötzliches Interesse an dem Mann nur auf das Äußerliche zu schieben.

Nein, irgendetwas war noch verändert. Severus Snape war ruhiger geworden. Nun, er war auch bisher nie sonderlich auffallend gewesen, aber seit dessen Veränderung schien dieser immer so abwesend und nachdenklich. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, da war Remus sicher.

Remus war schon immer Neugierig gewesen, und Severus Verhalten weckte diese nun.

Er wollte wissen, was den Meister der Zaubertränke so beschäftigte.

Die Schüler schienen auch nicht mehr so ängstlich und verschreckt zu sein. Zumindest hörte er keine Klagen mehr, dass Prof. Snape ungerecht sei. Sollte dieser wirklich zugänglicher geworden sein?

Remus wollte diesem Phänomen auf die Spur kommen.

Das einzig Auffällige, war am Vorabend geschehen. Ron Weasley, Harry Potters bester Freund war aufgebracht zu ihm gestürmt. Er faselte etwas Verwirrendes in Bezug auf Harry, Prof. Snape und einen Abend des Nachsitzens.

Leider war Remus aus dem Gestammel des Jungen, welches ab und an von einem wütenden Schnauben unterbrochen wurde, nicht schlau geworden. So hatte er diesem gesagt, dass Harry, wenn er denn ein Problem hätte, zu ihm kommen möge. Er würde versuchen ihm zu helfen. Harrys Ausführungen konnte er besser folgen.

Ron hatte unwillig genickt und war gegangen, doch Harry war bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht. So wusste Remus noch immer nicht, was da nun beim besagten Nachsitzen geschehen war.

Severus würde er nicht darauf ansprechen, er hatte ein anderes Anliegen und wollte den Tränkemeister nicht verärgern.

Noch immer in Gedanken, hörte er ein bestimmendes Klopfen an seiner Tür. Das Portrait meldete, dass Severus Snape vor der Türe stand und Einlass begehre. Remus gab dem Portrait den Befehl, diesen einzulassen.

Mit ernster Miene betrat Severus Snape das Wohnzimmer von Remus. Mit der rechten Hand trug er ein Tablett, auf dem ein Trinkpokal stand, in dem mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit der Wolfs-Banntrank dampfte.

Remus seufzte auf, er musste sich jedes Mal aufs Neue überwinden, dass Gebräu hinunter zu würgen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah Lupin gering schätzend an.

„Soll ich aus diesem Laut schließen, dass der Herr in Zukunft auf den Trank verzichtet und ich meine Freizeit sinnvoller gestalten kann?", kam gleich ein bissiger Kommentar.

Remus lächelte Severus liebenswürdig an.

„dir auch einen guten Tag, Severus!", grüßte er freundlich

_So, seinen Zynismus hat er scheinbar nicht eingebüßt!´_

Severus blieb vor ihm stehen, ohne zu grüßen.

„Das nächste Mal, holst du dir den Trank ab, Lupin. Ich bin nicht deine Hauselfe."  
Damit genug gesagt hielt er ihm das Tablett mit dem Trank entgegen.

Remus Lächeln blieb gleich bleibend auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Pokal vom Tablett nahm. Er trank nicht gleich, sondern bot Severus einen Platz ihm gegenüber an.

Nach kurzem Zögern setze sich dieser, da ihm schien, dass Lupin wohl einige Zeit brauchte um den Trank runterzuwürgen und diese Position dadurch durchaus Vorteile hatte.

Remus nahm dies erfreut zur Kenntnis und pustete leicht in den Kelch.

Severus lehnte sich zurück, die Fingerspitzen aneinander in abwartender Haltung. Er bemerkte scheinbar, dass Lupin auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus wollte.

„Nun spuck schon aus, was du von mir willst, Lupin!", kam er auch gleich auf den Punkt.

Eigentlich wollte es Remus langsam angehen lassen. Den Anderen erst in ein Gespräch verwickeln und so auf sein Thema kommen, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass dies bei Severus nicht funktionierte. Dieser hatte ein Gespür, wenn Jemand etwas von ihm wollte und war zu intelligent um sich umwickeln zu lassen. Das wusste Remus inzwischen zu gut.

„Nun, du sagtest eben selbst, dass du deine Freizeit sinnvoll nutzen möchtest. Ich würde dir gerne dabei behilflich sein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Freitagabend Hogsmeade unsicher machen würden?"

Er sah Severus abwartend an.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und antwortete in sarkastischem Ton, mit einer nicht ernst gemeinten Gegenfrage.

„Bittest du mich gerade um ein Date?"

Remus Blick war weiterhin auf Severus gerichtet und er nickte ernst.

Severus riss ungläubig seine Augen auf und fast wäre ihm der Mund aufgeklappt, doch soweit reichte seine Kontrolle noch.

Er war jedoch so verdutzt, dass er erst merkte, dass er zugesagt hatte, als er sich wieder draußen auf dem Gang vor Remus Räumen befand.

"Mist!", fluchte er.

_Zu was habe ich mich da hinreißen lassen!´_

Er rollte entnervt mit den Augen und machte sich mit dem Tablett wieder in Richtung seiner Kerker.

_So … nun werde ich Severus Snape mal näher betrachten!´,_ dachte derweil Remus zufrieden in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Am Freitagabend saßen Remus und Severus im „Eberkopf" beisammen. Sie hatten sich gleich auf zwei der Barhocker an der Theke gesetzt. Nach einiger Zeit und einigen Drinks später unterhielten sie sich recht angeregt. Was Severus nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Severus stellte fest, dass Remus nicht der dumme, einfältige Gryffindor war, wie dessen Freund Black. Er war zwar etwas naiv und gutgläubig, aber zu einem anspruchsvollen Gespräch fähig.

Inzwischen war das Niveau dieses Gespräches jedoch gesunken und sie lästerten lallend über die anderen Anwesenden des Lokals.

Als es Mitternacht war, beschlossen beide den Weg zurück ins Schloss anzutreten und wankten hinaus. An der frischen Luft merkten sie den Alkoholgehalt in ihrem Blut erst richtig und mussten sich leicht gegenseitig stützen.

Es dauerte entsprechend doppelt so lange wie sonst, bis sie wieder im Schloss ankamen. Keiner der Beiden achtete auf ihre Lautstärke und grölten über die Gänge, bis sie schließlich in den Kerkern angelangt waren.

„Nanu…. da….s …sssind wir ja nu…hicks bei mir….", lachte Severus laut auf. „Musssss….ich disch….noch hoch…..sch…schleppen? Dann mussu mich wieder….. runter bringen."

Remus lachte nun mit und drückte Severus dann gegen die geschlossene Tür. Ohne formellen Antrag küsste er diesen einfach. Dann löste er sich und blickte Severus in die Augen.

„Dann…. Bleib isch…..besser gleich daaaaaaa!"

Damit küsste er ihn erneut und dieses Mal wilder und fordernder.

Severus erwiederte den Kuss hitzig und tastete nach dem Türknauf um die Tür hinter sich zu öffnen, so dass sie in sein Wohnzimmer stolperten.

Ohne von einander zu lassen, fummelten sie mit eifrigen Fingern an der Kleidung des jeweils Anderen, bis sie diese aus hatten und auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer verstreut hatten.

Draco schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf, als er seltsame Geräusche hörte. Die Schlafsäle der Jungen lagen vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus gleich links an der Wand zum Kerkergang.

Der Junge hatte von jeher einen leichten Schlaf, so dass ihm niemand einen Streich spielen konnte.

Verwundert sah er auf. Von Natur aus neugierig, stand er leise auf, um festzustellen, was dies für eine nächtliche Unruhe war. Er zog seinen slytherin-grünen Morgenmantel an und tappste lautlos auf Zehenspitzen hinaus. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er sicherheitshalber in der Hand.

Auf dem Gang war nichts zu sehen, doch so leicht gab er nicht auf. Er ging bis ans Ende des Ganges und bog um die Ecke. Draco wusste, dass er sich nun auf dem Gang seines Hauslehrers befand. Alles war ruhig!

Sollte er sich getäuscht haben? Was, wenn sein Lieblingslehrer schlafwandelte und sich verletzte? Er sollte zumindest mal an der Türe lauschen, ob drinnen alles ruhig war.

Leise, um das schlafende Portrait an der Türe nicht aufzuwecken, ging er näher.

Als er vor der Türe stand, bemerkte er, dass diese nur angelehnt war. Seine Augen strahlten auf. Endlich konnte er in die Privaträume seines Lehrers begutachten, er musste nur ganz leise sein. Hoffentlich erwischte dieser ihn nicht beim herumschnüffeln, aber dies lag nun einmal in der Natur der Slytherins. Das verstand er sicher, oder?

Nun, ihm würde schon eine Ausrede einfallen, er war schließlich ein Malfoy.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er ein. Alles war recht dunkel, nur der Kamin glimmte leicht vor sich hin. Doch er konnte sehen, dass er sich in einem Wohnzimmer befand. Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter, sich nicht trauend Licht mit seinem Zauberstab zu machen.

Erneut hörte er Geräusche. Hatte sein Professor einen Albtraum?

Vorsichtig öffnete Draco die Türe und lief feuerrot an. Zum Glück war auch dieser Raum fast dunkel und sein Eintreten unbemerkt geblieben. Draco starrte auf den nackten Rücken von Prof. Snape.

Doch da waren fremde Beine, ein weiterer Körper und es war sehr gut ersichtlich, was die zwei Körper da miteinander taten.

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf die Beine, welche seinen Lehrer so umschlungen hielten.

_Männerbeine? Was …. Prof. Snape ist schwul?´_

Langsam ging er einen Schritt zurück und wollte die Türe schließen, als er das Gesicht des anderen Mannes erkannte, welches so verzückt zu Prof. Snape aufsah.

_Lupin???´_

Vollkommen geschockt schloss Draco die Türe leise und eilte zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Er konnte nicht schlafen, stattdessen starrte er im Dunkeln an die Decke und dachte nach.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war kein warmer Körper neben ihm. Lupin war fort.

Severus blieb liegen und sah an die Decke, während magisches Sonnenlicht, Strahlen auf die Bettdecke warfen.

Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? War es nur der Alkohol gewesen? War Remus deshalb nicht mehr da? War ihm dies peinlich? Unangenehm?

Er seufzte und stand auf. Unter der Dusche beschloss er die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Schließlich lief er niemandem hinterher.

Wenn es für Lupin bedeutungslos war, so war es dies auch für ihn. Nur ein One-night-stand mehr, dass er diesen eben näher gekannt hatte und weiterhin sehen würde.

Severus seufzte auf und blieb zum Frühstück in seinen Räumen. Er hatte nicht vor, seien Räume an diesem Tag überhaupt zu verlassen.

Da Hogsmeade-wochenende war, fiel das Fernbleiben des Professors nicht weiter auf. Die Schüler tummelten such bereits in der Eingangshalle, wo Filch kontrollierte, wer die Ländereien der Schule verlassen durfte.

Auch Remus hatte sich für Heute mit Sirius in dem kleinen Zauberdorf verabredet.

Seit Sirius Unschuld bewiesen war, traf er sich öfter mit seinem alten Freund. Heute war er jedoch etwas durcheinander.

Er saß neben Sirius im Cafe und rührte gedankenverloren bereits seit 15 Minuten in seiner Kaffee.

Schließlich hielt Sirius die Stille, welche nur von dem klirrenden Löffel in der Tasse unterbrochen wurde nicht mehr aus. Er fragte Remus brummig, was denn nur mit diesem los sei.

Remus schreckte auf und lief rot an. Haspelnd und zögerlich erzählte er seinem Freund von dem Vorabend und der darauf folgenden Nacht.

Sirius grinste breit und lachte auf. Schließlich war er ja auch fast diesem Mann erlegen. Nur Remus hatte immerhin gewusst, wer dieser Mann war, wohingegen er sich getäuscht fühlte.

Geradeheraus fragte er Remus ob dieser etwa den Slytherin liebte. Remus sah ihn hilfesuchend und schier verzweifelt an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Er hatte Severus näher kennen lernen wollen, dieser hatte ihn gereizt. Doch, es war mehr ein Spiel gewesen. Ein Austesten, nun war mehr passiert, als geplant, wobei wohl bei Beiden der Alkohol die Hemmungen hatte fallen lassen.

Der Sex war einmalig gewesen, doch ob da mehr war…. Er wusste es nicht.

In Sirius erwachte bei diesem Anblick der Beschützerinstinkt. Er nahm Remus tröstend in die Arme. Wie konnte dieser Betrüger, dieser Slytherin im Schaafsfell seinen Remus nur so verwirren. Er würde das nicht weiter zulassen. Nun … er würde Remus schon von diesem abbringen.

Gerade bog Draco in die Seitenstraße ein, wo das kleine Cafe lag. Er schlenderte langsam durch die Gasse. Seine ständigen Begleiter hatte er nicht dabei, da er über etwas nachdenken wollte. Es ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, dass sein Hauslehrer mit dem gryff-liebenden Möchtegernprofessor rummacht. Warum nur?

Gut, Prof. Snape stand auf Männer, das war wohl eindeutig gewesen. Das es in Hogwarts an jungen Männern keine große Auswahl gab, war auch erwiesen. Aber diesen Ex-Gryff?

Er hatte seinem Lehrer mehr Geschmack zugetraut.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Genau… Prof. Snape benutzte diesen Gryffindor bestimmt nur … den erforderlichen, regelmäßigen Sex. Wofür waren Gryffs sonst gut?

Es beruhigte ihn etwas, dass sein Lehrer doch ein wahrer Slytherin war. Aber warum störte es ihn dann dennoch so?

Bevor er darüber noch nachdenken konnte, fiel sein blick durch das Fenster des kleinen Cafés, auf Black. Er verdrehte die Augen.

_Unfassbar, dass man den wieder auf die Zaubererschaft los lässt!´_

Natürlich glaubte er nicht an dessen Unschuld.

_Na ja, besser Lupin wie Black…igitt!´_

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, bemerkte er Lupin, der in eindeutiger Weise in Blacks Armen hing.

_So ein Mistkerl! Meinem Professor schöne Augen machen und hier fremd turteln. Na warte!´_

Damit drehte er auf dem Absatz um und kehrte eilends ins Schloss zurück. Ohne zu zögern klopfte er fest an die Tür zu den Privaträumen seines Hauslehrers. Etwas, was er sich zuvor nicht getraut hatte. Doch seine unbändige Wut auf die Falschheit der Gryffindors bewegte ihn zu neuen, ungekannten Mut.

Erstaunt öffnete Severus die Tür, nachdem ihm das Portrait den Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin gemeldet hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Beim Anblick seines Hauslehrers sank Dracos Mut und er stammelte scheinbar so ungeschickt, dass sein Hauslehrer ihn hereinbat und zum Tee einlud, damit er sich scheinbar beruhigte.

Bisher hatte Severus seine Schüler immer auf respektvollen Abstand gehalten, doch irgendwie war er froh über jede Ablenkung, da kam ihm sein Lieblingsschüler gerade recht. Er bestellte Tee und Gebäck bei den Hauselfen und fragte Draco nach seinem bisherigen tag.

Passender ging es für diesen nicht mehr.

Draco erzählte belangloses vom Frühstück am Slytherintisch und seinen Einkäufen. So nebenher ließ er fallen, dass er diesen Black in Hogsmeade gesehen habe.

Er übertrieb maßlos, als er diesen in seiner Ausführung mit Lupin knutschen ließ. Dabei beobachtete er die Miene seines Lehrers ganz genau.

Bedauerlicher Weise konnte er in dieser nichts lesen. Severus hatte über all die Jahre beim Lord gelernt, seine Gefühlsregungen sich nicht im Gesicht wiederspiegeln zu lassen.

So schien es für Draco als hörte er nur teilnahmslos zu, was dieser äußerst zufrieden aufnahm.

_Es war also doch nur Sex! Nun, er wird sicher keinen anpacken, wo Black bereits dran war!´_

Draco genoss die Teestunde mit seinem Lieblingslehrer in vollen Zügen, nicht bemerkend, dass dieser doch sehr still geworden war und Draco plappern ließ.

_So war das also. Lupin ist mit Black zusammen. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!´_ Aber warum dann dieses Date? Von allem was darauf folgte, ganz zu schweigen! Er war wohl nur mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Jemand, um Lupin Lust zu stillen. Black hatte wohl keine Zeit gehabt.

Noch nie hatte er sich so wertlos gefühlt. Dass er selbst früher oft genauso mit Anderen umgegangen war und auch nur Sex gehabt hatte, das spielte gerade keine Rolle.

Ein Gryff hatte ihn reingelegt, nur benutzt. Das kratzte an seinem Ego, dennoch tat es weh.

Nicht, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hätte. Nein, aber … er fühlte such plötzlich so einsam. Bisher hatte er nie eine feste Beziehung gewollt. Wozu auch?

Wenn er Sex wollte, hatte er im Pub immer Jemand willigen gefunden, der seinen Ansprüchen genügte. Aber seit diese Hexe ihn verwünscht hatte, waren ihm so viele verschiedene Männer begegnet, die seine Denkweise beeinflusst hatten.

Er wollte plötzlich nicht mehr alleine sein. Er sehnte sich nach einem festen Partner in seinem Leben.

Doch Lupin würde dies nicht sein. Nun, das war wohl auch besser so!

Er beschloss jedoch, lange nachdem Draco bereits wieder seine Räume verlassen hatte, Lupin zuvor zukommen.

Severus ging zu dessen Räumen und klopfte fest an. Remus öffnete und war doch verwundert, Severus vor der Türe stehen zu sehen.

Sofort wanderten seine Gedanken zur letzten Nacht und sein Gesicht zierte eine leichte röte. Bevor er Severus begrüßen konnte, begann dieser dunkel und bestimmt zu sprechen.

„Bevor es noch zu Missverständnissen zwischen uns kommt, wollte ich sagen, dass der Sex letzte Nacht ganz angenehm war. Dennoch lege ich keinen Wert auf weitere Treffen! Dies ist sicher auch in Ihrem Interesse, Lupin!

Sein Tonfall war abfällig und sein Gesichtsausdruck überheblich.

Remus fiel der Unterkiefer hinunter. Da hatte er doch geglaubt, dass sich mit dem Äußeren des Anderen, sich auch dessen Inneres geändert habe und was musste er feststellen?!

Severus Snapes Zunge war noch genauso schneidend und verletzend wie immer.

Er konnte dies aber auch und nun sprach er gelangweilt: „Sicher doch! Als ob ich an einer Wiederholung Interesse hätte. Ich habe schon etwas Lohnenderes in Aussicht, nämlich Sirius!"

Damit warf er die Tür zu. Er hatte keine Reaktion in Severus Gesicht sehen können, aber er wusste, dass hatte gesessen.

Daran hatte Severus zu knabbern, dass er ohne Probleme von Black ersetzt wurde und Remus spürte, dass dies stimmte.

Severus hatte ihm geholfen zu erkennen, wen er immer gewollt hatte. Sirius!

Draußen strich sich Severus eine schwarze, lange, leicht gewellte Haarsträhne verärgert aus dem Gesicht und ging zurück in seine Räume

**Also, für Kapitel 6 stehen folgende zur weiteren Wahl:**

- Lucius Malfoy

- Draco Malfoy

**erledigt:**

- Gilderoy Lockhart

- Sirius Black

- Harry Potter

- Remus Lupin


	9. Draco Malfoy

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: **

**Kapitel: 6/?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 4 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 06 – Draco Malfoy**

Seit diesem besagten Nachmittag kam Draco Malfoy öfter zum Nachmittagstee zu seinem Hauslehrer. Draco war mit der Entwicklung des Verhältnisses von diesem zu Prof. Lupin, mehr als zufrieden.

Schnell war herausgekommen, dass der betreffende Lehrer für VddK, ein Liebesverhältnis zu seinem ehemaligen Freund Sirius Black hat. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, da zog der ehemalige Häftling doch tatsächlich zu seinem jetzigen Partner nach Hogwarts. Ein Thema, was sowohl Severus Snape, wie auch Draco Malfoy sauer aufstießen ließ und einige der Teestunden mit Diskussionen füllte.

Doch irgendwann war auch das Thema Sirius Black erschöpft.

Der Einzige, der sich, außer Remus Lupin natürlich, über den Einzug von Black in der Schule freute, war Harry Potter. Welcher seinen Patenonkel nun des Öfteren bei Prof. Lupin besuchte.

Harry Potter hatte schnell sein Interesse an seinem Zaubertranklehrer verloren, nachdem Ron ihm in dem besagten Nachsitzen küssen gesehen hatte. Sein bester Freund hatte Harry ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen.

Spätestens jedoch, seit er mit seinem Patenonkel so manchen Abend in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war seine alte Einstellung Prof. Snape gegenüber wieder erwacht. Wenn Sirius über Snape schimpfte, stimmte Harry aus vollem Halse mit ein.

Remus aber, blieb dann immer recht still und nickte nur, wenn es die anderen Beiden von ihm zu erwarten schienen.

Er selbst war verletzt und wütend aus Severus gewesen, doch heimlich dankte er ihm in Gedanken, da er nur durch das mit diesem Erlebte, seine Liebe zu Sirius entdeckt hatte.

Eigentlich hätten alle zufrieden sein können, doch zwei Menschen waren dies nicht.

Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy überlegte lange, was ihn so sehr daran störte, seinen Lieblingslehrer mit Lupin beim Sex erwischt zu haben. Doch nicht nur der Gedanke, dass es dieser Gryff-liebende Werwolf gewesen war störte ihn. Schließlich war dieser inzwischen abgelegt, wo er selbst tatkräftig daran mitgewirkt hatte.

Nein, es störte ihn mehr, das Prof. Snape überhaupt Sex hatte. Natürlich, er war ein erwachsener Mann.

Aber es brachte einen jungen Menschen immer durcheinander, zu bemerken, wie Eltern und Lehrer noch Sex haben konnten.

Es störte ihn dabei weniger, dass es sich um erwachsene Männer drehte. Er war aufgeklärt und toleranter, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Doch seine ganzen Überlegungen sorgten dafür, dass er in seinen Träumen verschwitzte Männer in eindeutiger Pose sah. Dabei sah einer dieser Männer ihn immer aus onyx-schwarzen Augen an und Draco wachte auf.

Im wachen Zustand überlegte er stets, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er selbst mehr in seinem Hauslehrer sah?

Aber … er kannte diesen schon seit seiner Kindheit. Prof. Snape war seit langen Jahren ein sehr guter Freund seines Vaters. Draco hatte den Meister der Zaubertränke immer respektiert und bewundert. Er wurde im Unterricht von diesem bevorzugt, was er wohl gemerkt hatte. Er war Prof. Snapes Lieblingsschüler.

Aber Prof. Snape war für ihn nie so etwas wie ein Onkel oder eine starke Bezugsperson gewesen. Erst jetzt, im Verlaufe der gemeinsamen Teestunden, baute sich eine Art Vertrauensverhältnis auf.

Draco genoss diese enge Vertrautheit mit seinem Lehrer, doch was bedeuteten seine Träume? Konnte es sein, dass er von seinem Lehrer mehr wollte?

Seine Gedanken verunsicherten ihn und so war er immer recht nervös, wenn er zu den Teestunden zu seinem Hauslehrer ging.

Jedoch freute er sich auch sehr auf diese Sonntagnachmittage, so dass er keinesfalls darauf verzichten wollte, egal wie wirr seine Gefühlswelt auch wäre.

Seltsamerweise ging es Severus Snape nicht viel besser. Zwar hatte dies nichts mit dem jungen Slytherin zu tun, aber er begann langsam zu verzweifeln!

Mit jedem Mann, den er kennen lernte, wurde ihm klar, wie einsam er war. Fiel er immer auf die Falschen herein, oder lag es an ihm selbst?!

Bisher war er stets mit diesen kurzen Bekanntschaften zufrieden gewesen. Doch seit dem diese Hexe ihn verflucht hatte, traf er auf Männer, die seine Lebens- und Sichtweise durcheinander brachten.

Er sehnte such plötzlich nach Jemandem, mit dem er sein weiteres Leben teilen könne. Doch immer, wenn er glaubte, Jemanden gefunden zu haben, erlebte er eine herbe Enttäuschung. Wie zuletzt mit Remus Lupin!

Doch ein gutes hatten diese Enttäuschungen. Severus hatte wohl gemerkt, dass sich nach und nach der Fluch auflöste. Was kein Trank, kein Zauberspruch bewirken konnte, hatten diese Männer geschafft.

Wie viele Nächte hatte er in den Büchern nach einer Lösung seines Problems gesucht und nicht finden können.

Wie wirr er es doch fand, dass die Lösung in ihm selbst; in seinem Herzen stattfand.

Er überlegte noch immer, wie dies genau von statten ging. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er an dem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angekommen war, wusste er nicht weiter und vertrieb mit seinem Schütteln seines Kopfes diese Gedanken.

Wozu sollten ihn diese Überlegungen noch führen?

Die Hexe, die ihn verflucht hatte, war schließlich augenscheinlich eine Frau gewesen; und welcher Mann, verstand schon die Gehirnwindungen einer Frau?

Sein Aussehen hatte sich bereits wieder ziemlich neutralisiert. Warum also sollte er sich weiter den Kopf zerbrechen?

Das Einzige, was noch immer unverändert war, das war sein Alter.

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er damit ganz gut leben. Wer wäre nicht gerne noch einmal 28 Jahre jung?

Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, durch die ganzen Erfahrungen, wurde ihm eines klar.

Die ganzen One-Night-Stand´s und oberflächlichen Bekanntschaften erfüllten ihn nicht mehr. Es reichte einfach nicht aus.

Severus wollte mehr!

Den einen Menschen an seiner Seite, mit dem er alt werden konnte.

Inzwischen war es Spätherbst geworden und mit der früh einfallenden Dunkelheit, wuchsen die Depressionen. Oft dass Severus allein abends, nach erledigter Arbeit, am Kamin und trank ein Glas Wein.

Die Sehnsucht diese wenigen freien Stunden mit Jemandem zu teilen, wuchs stetig. Doch mit wem?

Er wollte nicht noch einmal enttäuscht werden. Gab es denn Niemanden, der ihn so liebte, wie er war?

Er seufzte und stellte das leere Glas auf seinen kleinen Couchtisch, stand auf und ging zu Bett. Allein … wie seit vielen Wochen.

Am Sonntagmorgen flatterte der große, schwarze Waldkauz seines Vaters in das Zimmer des Vertrauensschülers der Slytherin.

Draco war bereits wach und arbeitete an den letzten Hausaufgaben des Wochenendes.

Am Nachmittag wollte er wieder mit Prof. Snape in dessen Räumen eine Tasse Tee trinken. Danach war er immer so verträumt, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Aufsatz würde konzentrieren können. Besser er erledigte die Aufgaben vor der Teestunde.

Der Waldkauz ließ sich mitten auf seinem Pergament nieder. Er hatte einen Brief in seinem Schnabel und hielt ihm diesen entgegen.

Überrascht nahm Draco dem Waldkauz den Umschlag ab.

„Nanu? Iseka, was bringst du mir für Nachrichten?"  
Draco brach das Siegel der Malfoys, gab Iseka einige Eulenkekse und begann zu lesen.

_Mein Lieber Sohn,_

_diese Zeilen schreibe ich Dir, um Dich auf eine Veränderung vorzubereiten. Ich bedaure dies schriftlich tun zu müssen, doch im Moment ist es mir anders nicht möglich._

_Deine Mutter und ich haben schon oft überlegt, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt hierfür ist, doch wahrscheinlich gibt es diesen nicht._

_Du bist nun volljährig und im 7. Schuljahr von Hogwarts; somit erwachsen. Wir hoffen, Du verstehst uns._

_Die Ehe Deiner Mutter und mir war von unseren Eltern arrangiert. Die Liebe sollte im Laufe der Zeit zwischen uns wachsen. Doch es kommt meistens anders wie man denkt…_

_Wir waren Dir zu Liebe zusammen geblieben, doch nun, da Du verständig genug bist, wird sich der Lebensweg Deiner Mutter und mir trennen._

_Deine Mutter ist gestern ausgezogen. Sie Dir unserer Beider Liebe gewiss. Für Diene Mutter ist gut gesorgt, und auch wenn Du bei mir leben wirst, kannst Du jederzeit zu ihr, wenn Du nicht gerade in Hogwarts verweilst._

_Versteh bitte unsere Beweggründe, in der Hoffnung, dass jeder von uns sein Glück findet._

_In Freude, Dich bald wieder zu sehen_

_Dein Vater_

Draco ließ den Brief sinken. Sein Herz raste und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Seine Eltern hatten sich getrennt und ließen sich scheiden.

Auch wenn er erwachsen war, traf ihn dies tief. Das nächste Mal, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte, würde Alles anders sein.

Beide liebten ihn und er würde beide Elternteile haben; jedoch nie mehr zusammen. Alles würde anders sein…

In Gedanken streichelte er den Kauz seines Vaters, bis dieser genug hatte, da er solche Zuneigungsbekundungen nicht gewohnt war, seine Schwingen erhob und wieder ins Manor zurück flog.

Draco blieb noch lange still sitzen, leicht betäubt, in Gedanken versunken.

Was er nicht wusste: Es würde sich noch mehr ändern, wenn es nach seinem Vater ging. Dieser hatte vor weitere Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Lucius wollte mehr, wie seine Freiheit. Er wollte ein neues Glück, was angedeutet in seinem Brief stand; er wusste, was er wollte-

Doch da er bisher noch nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sein Plan aufging, sagte er Draco nichts davon.

Der Junge sollte nicht unnötig in mehr Unruhe versetzt werden, wie gerade durch den Brief geschehen.

Der Waldkauz flog in das Arbeitszimmer des Malfoy-Oberhauptes. Lucius bemerkte, dass er keine Antwort zurück brachte. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Draco brauchte Zeit.

Lucius hoffte sein Sohn würde mit den Veränderungen klar kommen. Es würde viel geschehen…

Am Nachmittag, pünktlich um 17:00 Uhr, klopfte es ungewöhnlich leise an die Tür zu Prof. Snapes Privaträumen.

Das Portrait an der Tür zu Severus Wohnzimmer meldete nach innen den Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin.

Severus sah von seinem Buch auf und schlug dieses zu, es auf den kleinen Tisch ablegend.

Er hatte schon auf Draco gewartet, Severus freute sich immer wieder auf die Teestunde mit dem Jungen.

Dennoch überschritt er die Grenze zwischen Lehrer und Schüler nicht zu weit. Trotz der beiderseitigen Vertrautheit, welche mittlerweile entstanden war, siezte er den Jungen.

Jungen … eigentlich war Draco malfoy inzwischen ein junger Mann. Das was Severus nicht nur aufgrund des Alters aufgefallen. Draco sprach recht reif über Dinge und teilte zu Severus erstaunen viele seiner Ansichten.

Severus gab dem Portrait die Anweisung den Herrn einzulassen und rief eine Hauselfe, welche Gebäck und Tee bringen sollte.

Draco trat ein. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und seine ganze Haltung wirkte irgendwie nieder gedrückt. Er grüßte leise seinen Hauslehrer und nahm auf dem Sofa platz.

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. Nanu? War etwas zwischen den Schülern vorgefallen, was er nicht bemerkt hatte? Oder war Draco Malfoy als Vertrauensschüler mit einem Problem konfrontiert, womit er allein nicht fertig wurde?

Nun, er bekam es sicher heraus.

Severus lächelte und schenkte ihnen Tee ein, welche die Hauselfe gerade gebracht hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen Heute?", fing er vorsichtig an.

Doch Draco saß nur in sich versunken auf dem Sofa, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Vielleicht musste er hier einmal die unterschiedliche Stellung vergessen. Er hatte den Jungen sehr gern und konnte, wie er gerade merkte, es nicht mit ansehen, wie dieser augenscheinlich litt. Sanft fragte er, „Draco? … ist mit…. dir alles in Ordnung?"

Draco hörte Severus Worte.

_Prof. Snape duzt mich? Vielleicht kann ich ihm vertrauen …´_

Draco hob den Kopf und seine hellen Augen trafen auf die dunklen Severus Snapes´

„Sie … wissen das doch schon sicher…"

Schließlich war sein Lehrer doch der Freund seines Vaters … auch wenn er sie nur selten zusammen gesehen hatte. Prof. Snape war sehr in sich zurückgezogen.

Severus sah Draco unverwandt an.

„Was weiß ich, Draco?"  
Er beugte sich etwas auf seinem Sessel vor.

„Das meine Eltern sich scheiden lassen…!"

Draco schluchzte leicht auf und Severus verstand sofort.

„Nein Draco, das habe ich nicht gewusst!"

Severus setzte sich neben Draco auf das Sofa und nahm den jungen Mann in seine Arme. Sofort lehnte Draco sich an. Er unterdrückte ein Schniefen, schließlich wollte er nicht wie ein Kind wirken.

Draco nahm den Herzschlag des anderen Mannes wahr. Dieser Mann, welcher immer für herzlos und unterkühlt gehalten wurde tröstete ihn gerade. Ihm fielen wieder seine Träume ein. Konnte es sein? Empfand er mehr für seinen Lehrer?

Dieser war älter wie er selbst. Doch seit einiger Zeit wirkte er so jugendlich. Dennoch durfte es doch nicht sein … er war sein Lehrer. Aber … nur noch ein halbes Jahr…!

Draco rückte ein Stück ab und sah in Severus Augen. Ihm kam es vor, als drehte sich alles.

_Diese Augen … die mich sogar in meinen Träumen verfolgen. Kann es sein? Was empfinde ich nur?´_

Draco war durcheinander. Seine Gedanken kreisten wirr in seinem Kopf und er wusste nicht mehr was er fühlte. Er beugte sich vor, die Augen leicht schließend.

_Ich muss es herausfinden. Ich finde keine Ruhe … seine Lippen…´_

Bei diesem Gedanken verschloss er Severus Mund mit seinen eigenen Lippen. Er hatte schon geküsst, er wusste was er tun musste.

Sanft rieb er seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen, bis er schließlich hungrig Severus Mund erkundete. Es lag eine Art der Verzweiflung in Dracos Kuss. Al versprach er sich davon, dass dieser Kuss seine Probleme löste, ihm Hoffnung gab.

Das alles wieder gut würde.

Severus Snape versteifte sich. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Überrascht hielt er still. Was war in den Jungen gefahren? War er so durcheinander, dass er nicht mehr wusste was er tat? Oder so verzweifelt, dass er glaubte, dies würde ihm helfen?  
Sein Schüler küsste ihn. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, so etwas zu erleben.

Er löste such und hielt Draco leicht von sich drückend, an den Oberarmen fest.

„Mr. Malfoy … „

Severus zwinkerte ein paar Mal mit den Augen und sah seinen Schüler verwirrt an, dann ließ er diesen ganz los und setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, so den nötigen Abstand zwischen sich bringend, um das gerade Erlebte zu verdauen.

Draco biss sich indes auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden. Langsam schienen sich seine wirren Gedanken zu klären. Was hat er da nur getan?

Hatte er wirklich seinen Lehrer geküsst?

Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass dieser den Kuss nicht erwiedert hatte. Was würde dies nun für Folgen haben?

Severus Snape fuhr sich durch sein Haar,

„Ver … zeihung….Prof. Snape!", haspelte Draco.

Severus winkte ab.

„Das …vergessen wir das gerade Geschehene, Mr. Malfoy! Das wird unser kleines Geheimnis, Sie sind durcheinander, da können schon einmal Kurzschlussreaktionen entstehen!"

Er strich sich mit einem Finger über seine Lippen.

Draco nickte wild. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion? Ja … das war es wohl gewesen!

Er hatte einfach bei dem Erlebnis seines Hauslehrers mit Lupin zu viel von diesem gesehen, was ihm Phantasien in sein Unterbewusstsein rief.

Dadurch hatte er wohl geglaubt, sich in den Professor verliebt zu haben. Doch nun sah er ein, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Bei dem Kuss, hatte er zwar Aufregung, aber nicht das erste Kribbeln des verliebt seins in seinem Bauch verspürt. Es war eher Verzweiflung gewesen und der Willen etwas zu erzwingen.

Nach dem Kuss hatte er nur Angst vor dessen Folgen verspürt. Er leibte seinen Lehrer nicht!

„Danke … Prof. Snape!"

Erleichtert verließ Draco das private Wohnzimmer des Lehrers und er sollte es nicht wieder betreten.

Severus Snape sollte später beschließen, die Grenze zwischen Lehrer und Schüler nie wieder auch nur einen Schritt zu übertreten.

Doch in diesem Augenblick saß er noch still und in seinen Gedanken vertieft im Sessel. Seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich, denn ihm war etwas in sein Bewusstsein geschossen, was ihn nun selbst verwirrte.

Als Draco Malfoy seinem Gesicht bei diesem Kuss mehr als nahe war, waren vor seinen Augen dessen Konturen verschwommen und er hatte Lucius Malfoy vor sich gesehen.

In dem Moment, hatte sein Herz angefangen schneller zu schlagen. Doch darüber wollte er nun nicht nachdenken.

Severus stand auf und spürte ein gelenk leise knacken. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er vor einem Spiegel stehen und betrachtete sich darin.

Die Zeit war an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Die Zeit beim Lord hatte ihn gezeichnet. Wenn er nicht alleine alt werden wollte, würde es endlich Zeit zu handeln …

**Das Endkapitel bildet nun somit:**

- Lucius Malfoy

**erledigt:**

- Gilderoy Lockhart

- Sirius Black

- Harry Potter

- Remus Lupin

- Draco Malfoy


	10. Lucius Malfoy

**Ein Fluch und seine Folgen**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: **

**Kapitel: 7/7**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Silly (leicht)**

**Disclaimer: Ein Fluch trifft Severus Snape. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch zu lösen, besteht darin, dass dieser seine wahre Liebe finden muss.**

**Dafür muss er zuvor wohl viele Frösche küssen.**

**(Die Schöne und das Biest mal aus einer anderen Perspektive)**

**ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wie die Story weiter geht….Durch euer Review bestimmt ihr die Person, mit der Severus im nächsten Kapitel anbändelt. **

**Bitte teilt mir daher in jedem Review mit, wer NICHT Severus Märchenprinz ist.**

**Der am häufigsten Genannte, wird in Kapitel 4 vorkommen. **

**Für das nächste Kapitel wird dann neu abgestimmt…**

**Diese Story ist somit interaktiv….hoffe es beteiligen sich viele daran…..XD**

**Warnung: Slash / OOC**

**Kapitel: 07 – Lucius Malfoy**

Der Winter war ins Land gezogen. Es schneite fast ununterbrochen. Die Bewohner des Schlosses, welches die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei beherbergte, gingen auf ganz unterschiedliche Weise mit dem Einbruch des Winters um. Am Vortage hatten die Ferien begonnen. Die meisten der Schüler waren somit am heutigen Tage abgereist. Die Übrigen genossen den 1. Ferientag in Hogwarts bei einer Schneeballschlacht auf den Ländereien.

Draco war dieses Jahr nicht nach Hause gefahren. Er wollte Weihnachten einfach noch nicht mit den Veränderungen im Hause Malfoy konfrontiert werden. Seit dem Brief seines Vaters und dem Zwischenfall mit Prof. Snape, war seine Stimmung ziemlich gedrückt.

Seinen Mitschülern war dies nicht sonderlich aufgefallen, zu sehr waren diese mit ihren Weihnachtsvorbereitungen und Einkäufen beschäftigt gewesen.

Nicht so Pansy Parkinson. Diese hatte immer mehr Dracos Nähe gesucht, als hätte sie gespürt, dass dieser einen Halt brauchte. Draco war überrascht über ihr umsichtiges Verhalten und er genoss es, von ihr umhegt und abgelenkt zu werden. Es entstand sehr schnell ein tieferes Band zwischen den Beiden. Pansy blieb Draco zuliebe ebenfalls die Ferien über im Schloss. Sie unternahmen sehr viel miteinander und man konnte Draco endlich wieder Lachen sehen.

Lucius Malfoy war über den Umstand, dass Draco ihm mitteilte, die Ferien lieber in Hogwarts zu verbringen gar nicht so unglücklich. Somit konnte er seinen Plan hoffentlich ohne Störungen vollenden. Je näher Weihnachten rückte, umso aufgeregter wurde er. Würde seine ganze Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen sein? Er hatte lange überlegt und geplant; es musste einfach gelingen. Weihnachten würde sich entschieden, ob er sein Glück endlich auch in die Arme schließen könnte, oder ob er nun alles verloren hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken stand er auf und lief in seinem Salon auf und ab. Er scheuchte die Hauselfen täglich durchs Manor, es musste am 24. alles stimmen. Jedes Detail konnte über sein weiteres Leben entschieden.

Severus Snape war der Einzige, der mit einer deutlich missgelaunten Miene durch das Schloss tigerte. Am letzten Sonntag hatte er endlich mal dieser dem Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade einen Besuch abgestattet. Eingehüllt in seinen schwarzen Ledermantel, hatte er sich die Dekorationen der Schaufenster angesehen, als Remus Lupin und Sirius Black Arm in Arm an ihm vorbeischlenderten. Sie alberten herum, knutschten und giggelten, dass Severus schlecht wurde und er ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Seit diesem Tage war ihm die Lust auf Spaziergänge deutlich vergangen. Er blieb lieber in seinem Wohnzimmer, ein gutes Buch vor einem prasselnden Kamin lesend, eine Tasse Tee genießend. Doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken über das Gelesene ab und er ertappte sich dabei, wie sich zwei stahlgraue Augen und langes, platinblondes Haar in seine Vorstellung schlichen.

Schon immer hatte er Lucius bewundert, fast verehrt, dich seit wann hegte er diese Gefühle für den anderen Mann?

Lange überlegte er und ließ dabei die gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit diesem Revue passieren. Die Schulzeit die sie zusammenführte, die tiefe Freundschaft, welche sich daraus entwickelte.

Severus hatte immer das Empfinden, dass sie beide mehr voneinander trennte, als wie sie verband. Doch vielleicht gaben gerade diese Unterschiede den Ausschlag für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Es musste etwas geschehen.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso klarer wurde ihm dies. Aber es war ihm völlig logisch, dass er nicht alleine entschied, ob es diese Zukunft gäbe. Wie konnte er Lucius erobern? Wie konnte er überhaupt ein Treffen mit ihm arrangieren?

Das Schicksal half ihm ein paar Tage später. Der Kauz des Malfoy-Oberhauptes klackerte an die Fensterscheibe von Minervas Büro. Diese öffnete das Fenster und sah auf den fremden Vogel. Als sie den Brief von dessen Bein lösen wollte, hieb das Tier nach ihrer Hand. Sie zog sie eilends wieder fort. Doch konnte sie den Namen des Tränkemeisters in geschwungener Handschrift erkennen. Sie seufzte, hielt dem Vogel ihren Arm hin und begab sich mit diesem in die Kerker zu Severus Snape. Sie trat gleich nach ihrem anklopfen ein, ohne auf eine Einladung zum Hereintreten zu warten.

„Severus, ein Brief für dich!"

Damit ging sie bereits wieder hinaus. Der Kauz flog auf Severus Schreibtisch und hielt ihm das Bein entgegen. Verwundert löste Severus den Brief, legte dem Tier ein paar Eulenkekse hin und begann zu lesen.

_Mein lieber Freund,_

_es würde mich freuen, dich dieses Jahr am Heilig Abend zu einer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier im engsten Freundeskreis im Malfoy Manor begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus seufzte. Er konnte Lucius sehen, dass war eigentlich eine erfreuliche Aussicht, aber er kannte Lucius „kleine" Partys unter Freunden. Er würde mit Sicherheit keine fünf Minuten mit Lucius alleine sein können, dabei brannte ihm soviel auf der Seele, was er diesem sagen wollte. Dennoch schrieb er zurück, dass er gerne erscheinen würde. Er wusste, dass Lucius und Narzissa sich getrennt hatten und vor der Scheidung standen, Wahrscheinlich wollte Lucius sich ablenken und er würde seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen.

Der 24.12 war schneller da, als gedacht. Lucius war aufgeregt und ziemlich nervös. Den ganzen Tag rannte er zwischen Salon, Esszimmer und Schlafzimmer hin und her. Er kontrollierte die Hauselfen, ob jeder seiner Befehle ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt wurde. Ständig fielen ihm Verbesserungen ein und so wuselten die Hauselfen ununterbrochen weiter umher.

Er wollte dass alles so war, wie es Severus wohl gefallen würde. Mindestens fünfmal zog er sich um. Nichts von seiner edlen Kleidung schien dem Anlass angemessen. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen besonders ausgefallenen, edlen, slytheringrünen Anzug aus Satin. Die Farbe der Hoffnung, welche Aussagekraft, fand Lucius. Slytherinfarben, sein Erscheinungsbild würde damit sicherlich gut zu Severus passen, welcher bestimmt wieder in schwarz gekleidet erscheinen würde.

Zufrieden wartete Lucius im Salon auf seinen Gast.

Keine Stunde später erklang die vielstimmige Türglocke im Manor. Lucius Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen, doch ließ er sich dies äußerlich nicht anmerken. Eine Hauselfe schien den wartenden Gast einzulassen, denn Lucius konnte Severus samtig-dunkle Stimme vernehmen, welche bei ihm ein kribbeln im Bauch verursachte.

_Merlin, seine Stimme ist Waffenscheinpflichtig!´_

Lucius erhob sich aus dem Sessel und wartete, dass Severus in den Salon geführt würde. Fünf Minuten später betrat Severus den Salon auch. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Sein Schrank muckte zwar noch immer und weigerte sich ihm schwarz heraus zurücken, doch als Severus mit einer Axt vor ihm stand, konnte er sich durchringen ihm diesen Anzug zur Verfügung zu stellen, den kleine silberne Ornamente zierten und er somit nicht gänzlich schwarz war.

Lucius betrachtete seinen Gast kurz und schluckte.

_Merlin…´,_ dann lächelte er und schritt auf Severus zu.

„Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest!"

Damit umarmte er Severus und drückte ihn kurz an sich. Überrascht ließ Severus dies geschehen. Sein Herz machte bei der Berührung einen Sprung.

Als Lucius sich löste, sah sich Severus verwundert um.

„Oh … bin ich etwa der Erste hier?", fragte Severus verwundert.

Lucius lächelte verräterisch. „Wieso? Hast du noch weitere Anwesende erwartet? Ich sagte doch, eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier im engsten Freundeskreise. Also du und ich!"

Er machte eine einladende Geste zur Sitzecke des Salons.

„Setz´ dich doch, bis das Essen aufgetragen wird. Ein Glas Cherry als Aperitif?"

Severus nickte nur und Lucius drückte ihm ein Likörglas in die Hand.  
"Auf einen schönen, vergnüglichen Abend, Sev!"

Severus hatte kaum das Glas abgestellt, als eine kleine Hauselfe den Salon betrat, sich unterwürfig vor Lucius verbeugte und kiekste, dass das Essen serviert werden könne. Lucius nickte und auf seine lässige Handbewegung, war die Elfe verschwunden. Er reichte Severus eine Hand um ihn galant aufzuhelfen und schenkte ihm ein betörendes Lächeln.

Severus ergriff die Hand. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Raum drehte sich, als er an Lucius Arm hindurch schritt.

Im Esszimmer rückte Lucius ihm den Stuhl zurecht, schenkte Rotwein ein und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Severus räusperte sich. Bei soviel Aufmerksamkeit empfand er es als seine Pflicht ein Tischgespräch einzubringen. Er atmete tief durch und haute in seiner Aufregung gleich ziemlich unpassend ein Thema raus.

„Du und Narzissa habt euch nun getrennt? Wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
Innerlich schlug er sich vor die Stirn. Aber nun war es schon raus.

Lucius lächelte, er bemerkte Severus Nervosität und freute sich darüber, denn sie bestätigte doch irgendwie, dass da etwas anderes zwischen ihnen lag, als das tiefe, freundschaftliche Verstehen.

„Ja, eine Lüge, die endlich beendet wurde… meine Ehe mein ich!", Lucius lachte leicht.

„Aber das ist kein Thema, was es wert wäre, unser gemütliches Diner zu begleiten. Erzähl´ lieber, was … gibt es bei dir neues? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, geschweige denn uns unterhalten können. Draco schrieb mir vor einer Weile, dass du blonde Haare hattest. Gefiel dir das nicht, da du nun wieder dunkel bist?", plapperte Lucius drauflos, um seine eigene erneut aufkeimende Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

Severus sah unwohl auf seinen Teller und stocherte etwas in seiner Pasta. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor seinem Freund von dieser Hexe und dem seltsamen Fluch zu erzählen. Das klang doch nun auch alles mehr als Unglaubwürdig. Lucius würde ihn sicher lauthals auslachen. Severus sah auf und fing Lucius auf ihn gerichteten, mehr als interessierten Blick auf. Er seufzte leise. Vielleicht war es ja eine gute Einleitung um auf sein eigentliches Interesse an dem Anderen zu kommen.

„Nun … vor ein paar Monaten, war ich einfach der Ansicht mal einige Änderungen an meiner Entscheidung vorzunehmen.", er lächelte verlegen und mied Lucius Blick.

Diesem war dadurch sofort klar, dass Severus log und er vermutete zu wissen, warum dieser das tat. Aufmerksam hörte er einfach zu. Ihm würde im Traum nicht einfallen, Severus zu unterbrechen. Daher fuhr dieser fort.

„Diese Veränderung sorgte aber für viel Aufsehen. Plötzlich bekam ich Liebesbriefe von Schülerinnen zugesteckt. Das war mir unangenehm, besonders da einige auch von Schülern zu kommen schienen. Dennoch stufte ich dies als harmlos ein. Es folgten Begegnungen mit einigen Erwachsenen, die mich wieder zuerkennen schienen…. „

Er atmete tief durch und aß einige Bissen. Lucius nutzte Severus Pause in dessen Ausführungen für einen passenden Kommentar. „Und du hast doch sicherlich diese Begegnungen für einige Tet-a-Tets ausgenützt?!", zwinkerte ihm wissend zu.

Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Nun … schon. Aber wie kamst du drauf?"  
Lucius lachte leise. „Ach Sev, das ist doch nicht neu. Du bist wie ein Schmetterling. Eilst von Blume zu Blume, nimmst den süßesten Nektar mit, ohne lange bei einer zu verweilen!"

Severus verschluckte sich am Wein, nahm seine Serviette und hustete etwas. War er so vorhersehbar? Oder kannte sein Freund ihn einfach zu gut? Es stimmte, er hatte nie eine feste Beziehung gewollt. Seine One-night-stands hatten ihm immer mehr als zufrieden gestellt. Warum perfekten Sex durch eine schale Wiederholung verderben? Er war für den Moment befriedigt gewesen und weiter hatte er nie gedacht. Bisher! Doch inzwischen hatte ihn eine Sehnsucht gepackt. Ein Hunger zu erfahren, was wahre Liebe war.

Stand ihm diese, aufgrund seines bisherigen Lebenswandels nicht zu? War es für ihn dazu zu Spät? Er hoffte nicht, schließlich hatte er erkannt, dass seine wahre Liebe die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gewesen war. Er sollte endlich zugreifen; jetzt … wo diese frei war.

Lucius bemerkte, dass Severus irgendwelche Gedanken beschäftigten und die Pasta, auf seinem Teller sicher kalt war. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Elfe erschien, welche auf sein Geheiß flink den Tisch abräumte. Überrascht hob Severus sein Weinglas an, damit die übereifrige Elfe es nicht mit abräumte.

Lucius stand auf, kam um den Tisch auf Severus zu und nahm dessen freie Hand.

„Komm´, gehen wir in den Salon!"

Severus stand auf und begleitete Lucius erstaunt in den Salon, wo ihn dieser auf das bequeme Sofa drückte und neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Bitte … berichte doch weiter Severus, was war mit diesen Begegnungen?"  
Severus errötete leicht verlegen. Warum bohrte Lucius so in diesem Thema herum? Er hatte eigentlich wenig Lust, ihm etwas über die Begegnung mit Black oder dem One-night-stand mit Lupin zu erzählen. Er sah Lucius irritiert an. Nun vielleicht könnte er von dem Thema abweichen.

„Hm … ich weiß auch nicht Es waren doch Begegnungen, welche mich irritierten; aber gleichzeitig sehr beeinflusst haben… Anfangs war es spaßig, wenn mich Männer, ansprachen und angruben; da sie mich eben nicht erkannten. Dann waren da welche, die mich plötzlich nur interessant fanden, da ich anders aussah und somit scheinbar anders auf sie wirkte. Ich fühlte mich nicht…", er sah zu Lucius auf. „… als mich selbst!"

Severus hatte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, so dass Lucius ihn am liebsten an sich gerissen hätte, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Aber da er nicht wusste, wie Severus zu ihm stand, außer als Freund, tat er dies nicht. Severus merkte, dass Lucius aufmerksam zuhörte, als schien er auf eine bestimmte Äußerung von ihm zu warten.

„Es war enttäuschend für diese, zu merken, dass ich trotz meines veränderten Aussehens noch ich selbst war. Warum kann mich keiner so lieben, wie ich nun einmal bin?"

Er sah Lucius hoffend an und rückte ein wenig näher. Lucius riss seien Augen auf. Severus kam näher? Konnte dies vielleicht heißen, dass er etwas für ihn empfand? Er schluckte und beugte sich ebenfalls vor. Verheißungsvoll leckte er sich über die Oberlippe.

„Sev … ich liebe dich, genauso wie du bist!"

Severus verharrte und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sein Herz raste und in seinem Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge aufgeregt herum. Er betrachtete Lucius ebenmäßiges Gesicht, schloss die Augen und überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und verschloss dessen Mund hauchzart mit seinen eigenen Lippen.

Lucius schloss ebenfalls seine Augen und bewegte vorsichtig seinen bebenden Lippen. Ein Seufzen entrann sich seiner Kehle. Sein Kuss wurde eindringlicher und er zupfte sanft mit den Zähnen an Severus Unterlippe. Dessen Mund öffnete sich und seine vorwitzige Zungenspitze leckte über Lucius Lippen. Diese teilten sich zaghaft um der Zunge des Freundes einlass zu gewähren. Als Severus dies spürte, drang seine Zunge in den anderen Mund ein und erkundete diesen ausgiebig.

Lucius konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken und ließ seine Zunge die des Anderen umschmeicheln. Sie drängte die andere Zunge schließlich zurück und erforschte nun selbst die heiße, feuchte Mundhöhle Sev´s. Nun war es an diesem heißer aufzustöhnen. Er ließ seine Hände über Lucius Wangen gleiten. Der Kuss der Beiden wurde gieriger, fordernder, voll wilder Leidenschaft. Ihre Hände streichelten jeweils über den Oberkörper des jeweils Anderen, bis sie die Seiten hinab über die Hüften des Partners glitten.

Beider Gedanken kreisten, fanden jedoch in der Intensität ihrer körperlichen Berührung keine Möglichkeit sich zuordnen. Erst der harte Aufprall. Als sie gemeinsam vom Sofa stürzten, brachte sie in die Realität zurück.

Lucius stöhnte leise auf, als er auf Severus sehr abrupt zu liegen kam. Von

seinem Untermann war nur ein Keuchen zu hören, als das plötzliche Gewicht und

der harte Kontakt des Bodens ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Lucius

grinste auf ihn nieder und machte keinerlei Anstalten, von ihm aufzustehen,

sodass ihn erst pechschwarze Augen ernst mustern mussten, damit er sich ein

wenig auf die Ellenbogen hob und Severus ein wenig Luft zukommen ließ.

Aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern betrachtete er den dunkelhaarigen Mann und leckte sich

langsam über die Lippen. Severus' sonst so bleiche Wangen hatten einen zarten

Rosèton angenommen und die schulterlangen Haare waren ziemlich durcheinander

wegen ihres unfreiwilligen Kontaktes zum Boden. Er keuchte ein wenig und leckte

sich mit einer tiefdunkelroten Zungenspitze über die bleichen Lippen.

Für das Clanoberhaupt der Malfoys gab es in diesem Moment nichts Schöneres. Er

beschloss, dass Worte im Moment überflüssig waren und nur Taten zählten, so

beugte er sich hinunter, um endlich von diesen hellen Lippen zu kosten und ihnen einen dunkleren Farbton verleihen zu können.

Sein Kuss wurde nicht minder hungrig erwiedert und sehnige Arme schlangen sich

um seinen Nacken, um ihn -zu seiner Belustigung- wieder gänzlich auf den unter

ihm liegenden Körper zu ziehen.

Der Blonde stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts dieses anbetungswürdigen Kopfes ab und kniete mit gespreizten Beinen über Severus' schmaler Hüfte, zwischen Sofa und Tisch und fand, dass es auf dieser Welt gerade keinen gemütlicheren Ort gab. Unter dem Drängen seiner vorlauten Zunge teilten sich endlich Severus' Lippen, die sonst immer von einem spöttischen Kräuseln geziert waren und nun so voll und leidenschaftlich aussahen.

Tief schob Lucius seine Zunge in den heißen, feuchten Mund seines Freundes und

erkundete ihn mit Feuereifer. Severus ließ sich dies jedoch nicht lange gefallen und drängte den ungestümen Eindringling sofort wieder zurück, verwies ihn in seine Schranken.

Langsam setzte Lucius sich auf und zog Severus somit mit sich, der sich immer noch an dessen Nacken geklammert hatte, als habe er Angst, dass Lucius ihn doch noch von sich stoßen und abweisen würde.

Dieser schien jedoch das genaue Gegenteil zu wollen, wenn man von den muskulösen Armen, die sich fast schraubstockartig um den schmalen Leib legten, ausging und von der Art und Weise, wie er sich auf dem Schoß des anderen wandt, auf dem er nun platz gefunden hatte.

Nervös begann der Tränkemeister an Lucius' Weste herum zu nesteln, bis es ihm

zu viel wurde, er seinen Zauberstab packte und sie mit einem Wink verschwinden

ließ. Lucius lachte rau und fing sich einen wütenden und fast verletzten Blick

des Dunkelhaarigen ein. Er schmunzelte entschuldigend und lehnte sich zur

Wiedergutmachung ein wenig zurück, um seinen Oberkörper seinem Freund zu

präsentieren.

Severus leckte sich abermals über die nun rot geküssten Lippen und beließ es

schon bald nicht mehr nur beim Schauen. Lippen und Hände erkundeten mit Eifer die

makellose Haut und entlockten dem schlanken Mann immer wieder leise

Seufzer. Die weiche Zungenspitze kreiste um die hellen Brustwarzen, bis sie

sich ihr hart entgegen reckten und empfindlich wurden. Lucius stöhnte leise und

vergrub die Finger in Severus pechschwarzen Haar, um dessen Kopf fester an

sich drücken zu können. Er hatte doch schon immer gewusst, zu wie viel diese

scharfe, sarkastische Zunge fähig war...

Doch auf einmal hörte Severus auf mit seinen liebevollen Zuwendungen. Irritiert

und benommen blinzelte Lucius gen Decke, da er den Kopf in den Nacken hat fallen

lassen und streichelte und kraulte das Haar in seinen Händen. Er fragte sich

gerade verschwommen, warum Severus nicht weiter machte, als ein Ruck durch den

anderen Körper ging. Erschrocken schlang der Blonde seine Arme und Beine um den

sehnigen Leib des Tränkemeisters, als dieser aufstand.

Severus lächelte ihn liebevoll an, die Hände zum Stützen an Lucius' Po, den er bei dieser

Gelegenheit auch gleich sanft knetete und massierte. Lucius stöhnte leise und lehnte seine Stirn an Severus' Schulter, sanft dessen Hals küssend.

Der Schwarzhaarige brachte seine kostbare Fracht behutsam zum Kamin und legte ihn

auf den weichen Teppich vor dem prasselnden Feuer ab. er wollte sich gerade

wieder dieser anbetungswürdigen Haut mit der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit

zuwenden, als er sich auf einmal wieder auf dem Rücken liegend vorfand und

einen süßlich lächelnden Lucius über sich sah, welcher ohne großes Zögern den

Hemdkragen seines Geliebten packte und es mit einem Ruck, der Knöpfe abspringen

und durch den Raum kullern ließ, aufriss.

Severus stöhnte leise und schloss langsam die Augen, abwartend, was nun geschehen würde. Lucius beugte sich hinunter und begann begierig die schon erhärteten Brustwarzen des

Tränkemeisters zu verwöhnen, die sich dunkel auf der alabasterfarbenen Haut abzeichneten.

Severus keuchte verlangend auf und spreizte seine langen Beine, sodass Lucius

zwischen ihnen zum Knien kam. Langsam und allmählich begann Lucius sich seinen

Weg über den Bauch zu küssen und zu lecken. Jede noch so kleine Narbe wurde mit

zärtlicher Neugierde erkundet und gestreichelt, als wolle er sie somit für

nichtig erklären.

Severus beobachtete ihn dabei gerührt, zwischendurch ein zufriedenes und erregtes Keuchen ausstoßend. Lucius lächelte zu ihm hoch und blickte dann auf die harte Beule, die sich unter der Hose abzeichnete. Leicht streichelte er mit der Handfläche darüber und erntete sich ein röchelndes Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Lucius... bitte...", raunte Severus nach einer Weile, als Lucius nur da hockte

und die Beule behutsam streichelte, als sei sie ein scheues Reh. Das

Clanoberhaupt der Malfoys lächelte geschmeichelt und nickte. Auch seine Erregung pochte inzwischen unerträglich in seiner Hose und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in der engen Hitze des Anderen zu versenken.

Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabes genügte und sie waren endlich vollkommen nackt. Severus keuchte erleichtert auf und räkelte sich unter Lucius, dessen gieriger Blick über den

schlanken Körper unter ihm huschte. Er beugte sich langsam hinunter und begann Severus zärtlich zu küssen, mit den Händen diesem schönen Körper huldigend und jeder noch so kleinen Stelle die Aufmerksamkeit schenkend, die ihr gebührte.

Als ein angefeuchteter Finger schließlich langsam und behutsam in den engen Muskelring des Tränkemeisters eindrang, bebte dieser schon vor Verlangen und Lust, unfähig auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu bilden.

Als er den Finger spürte, zuckte seine Hüfte instinktiv nach oben, um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und ein tiefes, grollendes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Bei Salazar, Lucius.. tu endlich was!", hauchte er atemlos und umschlang die Hüfte seines Geliebten fest mit den Beinen. Lucius grinste breit, nickte dann aber. Er legte sich leicht auf den Dunkelhaarigen und begann ihn verzehrend zu küssen, während er seine Männlichkeit langsam in die vorbereitete Hitze des Anderen schob. Kurz verkrampfte Severus sich, ehe er ein lustvolles Stöhnen ausstieß und Lucius mit einem Zucken seiner Hüfte zu verstehen gab, dass auch dieser sich bewegen konnte.

Lucius stütze sich mit den Unterarmen neben Severus' Kopf ab, während er begann ihn zu stoßen. Tiefer... heftiger...

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Haut und die halbrunden Fingernägel des Schwarzhaarigen gruben sich fest in die Schultern Lucius', hinterließen tiefe Abdrücke.

Lucius warf seinen Kopf und somit sein langes Haar in den Nacken und keuchte erregt auf. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, unkontrollierter, bis er sich schließlich tief in Severus ergoss, welcher ebenfalls mit einem leisen Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam und sein Erbe auf Lucius' Bauch verteilte.

Erschöpft und immer noch mit Severus verbunden, ließ dieser sich auf Severus niedersinken und keuchte abgehackt, nach Luft ringend.

Severus umschlang den vor Anstrengung leicht zitternden Leib und streichelte ihm über

den Rücken.

Er brachte kein Wort heraus, um Lucius mitzuteilen, was er gerade empfand, also küsste er ihn stattdessen behutsam. Nach dem müden Lächeln des anderen zu urteilen, hatte dieser wohl auch verstanden. Lucius bettete seinen Kopf gemütlich seufzend auf Severus' Brust.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Lucius Mundwinkel und er lauschte Severus Herzschlag.

„Ich muss mich unbedingt noch bei Bathilda Madragorians bedanken."

Severus, der bisher ruhig dagelegen hatte und in Lucius Haar gewühlt hatte, versuchte seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Bei Lucius Aussage schnellte dieser jedoch wieder in die Höhe. Was hatte Lucius da gesagt? Bei Bathilda Madragorians bedanken? Das war doch diese vermaledeite Hexe, welche ihn verwunschen hatte. Woher kannte Lucius diese Person? Er hatte ihm nichts von ihr und dem Fluch berichtet. In Severus Gehirn begann es zu rotieren, als er über dessen Aussage nachdachte.

„Lucius? Was … hast du mit einer … Bathilda Madragorians zu tun?", fragte er bleich, als eine gewisse Ahnung ihn überfiel. Der Angesprochene richtete sich auf und blickte in Severus schwarze Augen. Er lächelte schelmig.

„Oooooch … weißt du, ich hatte ein Geschäft mit ihr abgeschlossen. Sie verkauft Flüche in jeglicher Art, mitsamt fachmännischer Ausführung."  
Severus schloss die Augen. Diese Erkenntnis musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Lucius Herz schlug etwas schneller. War Severus nun böse auf ihn? Würde er ihn nun wieder verlassen? Er sollte wirklich erst einmal nachdenken, was er sagte, damit ihm nicht solche unbedachten Äußerungen entglitten.

Vorsichtig strich er Severus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sei nicht böse, mon cheri! Irgendwie musste ich dich doch von diesen one-night-stands abbringen und diene Sehnsucht nach wahrer Liebe wecken. Ich weiß, du hast darunter gelitten."  
Seine Stimme war zittrig, da Severus die Augen aufschlug und ihn ernst ansah. Schließlich nickte er.

„Aber … ich habe auch gelitten, Severus. Schließlich hätte ein Anderer dich auch lieben können, so wie du bist und ich hätte dich verloren, noch bevor ich dich und dien Herz für mich gewinnen konnte."

Lucius zog eine leicht schmollende Schnute und Severus musste leise, dunkel auflachen.

„So so … war das also eine rein psychologische Erziehungsmaßnahme?!"

Lucius wiegte den Kopf und sah Severus fest in die Augen.  
"Ganz gleich was es auch war, sie hat ihr Ziel erreicht. Dein Herz wurde angeregt, die Sehnsucht nach jemanden in deinem Leben, an deiner Seite geweckt. Ich habe die Chance bekommen, dir zu zeigen, dass ich dich so liebe, wie du bist. Mein Leben lang habe ich nun Zeit dich glücklich zu machen!"

Damit küsste er Severus inniglich. Severus erwiederte den Kuss voll Zärtlichkeit. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sich jemand solche Mühe um seine Person gemacht. Das war ihm die Strapazen der letzten Monate wert. Lucius liebte ihn und er selbst liebte Lucius genauso.

Welch ein Fluch das doch gewesen war, doch die Folgen waren nicht vorhersehbar gewesen.

**ENDE**


	11. Erklärung zu einem Review

§ 2 Jeder registrierte Werwolf bleibt so lange in Sicherheitsverwahrung des Ministeriums, bis sich, entweder

Nr.1: ein dem Ministerium geeignet erscheinender Besitzer findet, oder

Nr.2: ein geeigneter Magier oder eine Hexe sich bereit erklärt, diesen männlichen oder weiblichen Werwolf zu ehelichen.

Hab ich gar nicht gewusst. Haustiere dürfen geheiratet werden, interessant, wirklich "Lol"

Velentin (Reviewer)

Tja, schwierig. Lesen bildet eben!

Es ist auch schwierig Gesetzestexte auszulegen und zu verstehen. Ich habe drei Jahre meiner Ausbildung genau damit verbracht.

Das Gesetz soll eine neue Grundlage im Umgang mit magischen Mischwesen bilden.

Werden sie zu einer Art Haustier, wenn sie von einem Besitzer angenommen werden, ODER

um genau diesem zu entgehen, können sie, da sie eben zur Hälfte als Zauberer gelten diesem Schicksal durch eine Heirat entgehen.

Nun nochmals meine Aufstellung:

Nr.1: ein dem Ministerium geeignet erscheinender Besitzer findet, **oder**

Nr.2: ein geeigneter Magier oder eine Hexe sich bereit erklärt, diesen männlichen oder weiblichen Werwolf zu ehelichen.

Bei Gesetzestexten ist es besonders wichtig auf die kleinen Zwischenwörter zu achten, da diese gerade für Aufklärung sorgen und es somit nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt.

Es werden also keine Haustiere geehelicht. Sodomie mocht ich nie! lach

Erklärt dies nun Deine Bemerkung Valentin? 


End file.
